The Path and Light to Dimensions
by RoaringZekClaws
Summary: Follow two sisters as they travel together with their group of ninja friends to find where they came from. Along the way, they experience friendship, adventure and love.And TONs troubles as they try to find their lost mother. AU:This summary sucks so just read the story to find out how the story goes!NO FLAMES! eventual YamixOc
1. Chapter 1

Kiba's pov

"Hello fellow ninja!" was all i heard before the air got knocked out of me.  
Spitting up the ramen i was choking on i spun around and faced a bushy browed greasy haired ninja dressed in green. He has bumped into me while running at his faster-than-light speed. "Geez don't knock into me like that!"

I turned around and hit him upside on the head. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the entrance curtain lift. Ino and TenTen came in followed closely by Neji and Choji. The girls took a seat next to nervous Hinata who was constantly glancing at Neji. Neji, on the other hand payed no attention to Hinata and sat down in front of Lee, next to me. The only one missing was that lazy Shikamaru. "What are you doing here?" Ino snapped at me. "Eating. That's what I wanted to ask you" "Having a team reunion since we hadn't had a mission in so long, none of us had seen each other" "huh, us too" I admitted. "How come you said eating then?" Ino snapped annoyed "Because it was none of your business pig-face!" I snapped back. She made a rude gesture with her left hand and with a hmph we both shunned each other.

Shino placed his chopsticks on his bowl, stopping the silence and with a swishing of the curtains, the Ino-Shika-Cho reunion was complete. Shikamaru had entered the restaurant. "Crowded place. 3 team reunions at once... what a drag. *sigh*" "You know what else is a drag having a person like you around!" Obviously, it had only gone downhill from when I choked on ramen. It has only been 5 minutes and I am so psyched from yelling that nothing could get me to stop. As i heard the entrance curtains swish i turned around ready to scream 'DO YOUR REUNION SOMEWHERE ELSE!' but i saw mysterious cloaked figures step in.

One in a plain, black cloak that would have disappeared in the shadows if it weren't so light outside. The other was shrouded in a snow coloured cloak that was elegant -and not to mention expensive. O.O It had a fancy-shmancy metal thing with a white mesh cloth on the end covering the left side of the figure. Both of their faces and hair were covered so I couldn't tell who they were. The white figure stepped forward and held out a huge piece of paper that stated they wanted a vegetarian ramen with extra tomatoes(who eats ramen with tomatoes?! *sweatdrop*) and an order for beef ramen with extra beef and any other meat (i mean seriously, is that person a dinosaur?! *double sweatdrop*)

They sat down and the person in the white cloak started bouncing on their seat. Then got up and whispered something in the black cloaked one's ear.  
(This is getting annoying for me. From now on, I shall name the black cloaked one Blacky and the white cloaked one Snowy)

When Blacky shook his/her head- or rather tilted his/her head slightly to the right and jerked it back- the person in the white cloak started to emit a high pitched squeaking that sounded like Akamaru when he was a puppy. "Stop whining such a drag," Shikamaru whined. Blacky stood up and pulled Snowy towards him/her and probably whispered in Snowy's ear (I couldn't tell because i couldn't hear a word or see Blacky's mouth.) Snowy jumped up and clapped. By then, I hypothesised that Snowy was a girl. To confirm my suspicion, she pulled back her hood. We stared. She was very attractive with a childish face and stunning platinum, white hair with shimmering gold and curly tips. Her long hair was tied up in huge pigtails with a metal wreath-like barrette. All in all, kawaii *drool*.

"What's cute, Kiba?" Ino drawled in false innocence. "Aww, Kiba's in loooove. Too bad she's out of your league."  
"Oh crap, don't tell me I said that out loud" i whispered to the pig -face  
"Say what? How her hair shimmers as she shakes it, oh don't get me started on what you said about her face." Ino snickered. I stare as the platinum haired girl started shaking out her hair. ' H-ho-hott O.O'  
"OH ! #$" i scream. I DID say those things out loud! Did she hear me? Probably because she makes a face at me.

Blacky's hood turns toward my direction, and I could actually feel the anger radiating from Blacky. Man, I'm guessing that Blacky is a guy. Wonderful, he even packs a great deal of evilness. Is Blacky Snowy's boyfriend? Oh no, I got competition. 'keep calm, Kiba, even if Blacky stole your girl you can still get her -_-'. I told myself doubtfully.

I turned back to stare at Snowy, but they were gone! I turned to my team, but they were staring intently into the kitchen along with Tenten and Bushy Brows. Shikamaru, and Neji, fatso Choji too. Even pig faced Ino was staring at the kitchen. Was I missing something? I turned to the kitchen, but there was a flash of white as the cook ran out and threw his apron in my face. What was going on?!

"Are those real? They can't be" Tenten muttered. "That was what he ran away to find out, right? If they were real, where could they have come from?" Ino inquired. "There's something not right about that guy..." Choji said in a convincing tone. It was hard to take him seriously with his face filled with potato chip crumbs. Neji nodded "Yea, something is off, Why-" "can someone tell me what's going on?" I interrupted. Neji kept going as if he hadn't heard "-would he keep his face covered and pay like that instead of with regular yen?"

"Can. Someone. Tell me. What's. Going. ON?" I tried again, in a louder voice. Ino was obviously ignoring me because she practically screamed "Of course they'll be fake then, he's so suspicious!" just to be louder than me. The smug look gave it all away. Lee didn't catch on but he still agreed with her statement "Yea-"

I had enough "WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" I made sure everyone heard me. With stunned and disgusted looks, they turned their heads toward me. "Are you stupid? That guy in black just polished off the bowl- like not even water left!- in about 30 seconds and paid with a ton of huge ass rubies. The store is closing because people left to see if the rubies were real and if they were, they will cash it in for a shitload of yen! Duh." Ino snickered "Maybe the reason his dazzling girlfriend is here is to distract idiots like you while they do their crime and get away with it. Fortunately, not all of us are idiots! We saw what they did and they won't get away with it!"

I noticed how she added emphasis to the word dazzling in the beginning. "Who are you calling an idiot?!" I grit my teeth. "They say love can blind you... I wouldn't know" Shino says in a quiet, menacing voice. Silence always follows after he speaks.

"Um love?" I said. I was the first to find my voice. I heard a hmph. It wasn't a mad hmph it was a hmph that had a trace of laughter as if he had tried and failed to stifle his laughter.. I rounded on the guy that dared laugh. It was Neji Hyuga. His face had a smirk on it. Similar to the guy sitting next to him. Curse Shikamaru and Neji! They think their so great just because girls throw themselves all over boys like Shikamaru and Neji.

I exploded. "Why are we talking about love!? We should be finding that freak in the black cloak and that hot chick umm i mean girl in that white cloak!" Dang, I can see the 'hot chick?' retort from Ino just bursting out of her mouth, but Bushy Brows saved me. "He is right!" "Yea, let's split up. Me and Akamaru will track down the mysterious couple, I'll take my team and Neji with me to chase down Blacky and Hottie-I- I mean Snowy. The rest of you can go find the ramen chefs and warn them about the rubies." "no" I hear. Everyone's head snap. Hinata sat there uncomfortably and shuffled a bit. "um, we can't go without a mission." "There's no time, we gotta go now or else we will never find them!" I ran outside to find Akamaru and tell him.

Everyone followed along. Enjoying my role of being leader, I shout out an order to Tenten, Lee, Ino and Choji "Okay, you guys have to find the chefs and warn them-"

"Warn us what?" I spun around and momentarily became dizzy. Out of the corner of my eye, blurs of color indicate that everyone else spun quickly too. "We have to tell you! The rubies- 'Yes, i found out they were real! It turns out that the man in the black cloak has tried to sell them, but no one believed they were real, so no one bothered to try to test to confirm, but when i came, all the experts told me they were real! I got too many yens though. Do you know where the man ran off to? I want to give him his change."

"Unfortunately, Kiba was eyeing his girlfriend and doing things to make her extremely uncomfortable-if you know what I mean- and he left." Ino answered solemnly. "Look!" Tenten exclaimed from inside the ramen house. We all ran inside. "Please keep the change and repay us bit by bit with store credit, signed M.M" Tenten read. "Oh how kind! I hope they come around more often, we have a lot of food to give away to them. If they came on their anniversary, we can make them an extra special meal. They are such a nice couple!" The chefs exclaimed.

I anime fell on a chair (breaking it) and put my head in my hand. "Oh, yes Kiba, would you kindly get out? Making girls - 'uncomfortable'- is highly inappropriate. "But-but" "Kiba!" "Okay!" I storm out "Akamaru!" I go to the spot where I left him, only to NOT find him. "Akamaru!" I turn to the horizon and see his tail wagging with... with... - I rubbed my eyes, I had to be imagining things. No, I wasn't imagining things! Akamaru was riding off! He didn't even listen to me calling out his name! And with Blacky on his back?! Blacky got me kicked out of the ramen house, took my girl AND my dog!

"BLACKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"


	2. Chapter 2

Mango-san: GOMENASAI! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THE DISCLAIMER! I WILL BE AWAITING FOR MY PUNISHMENT FROM THE DREADED SOARINGRESHIWINGS! *cry*

Wing-san(aka the dreaded SoaringReshiWings): Yah think... and...Ummm... Mango... what in the world are you talking about -_-'

Mango: Yea... What am I talking about? Wing-chan! I can't remember!I'M A FREAK'IN GRANNY! *flails around*

Wing: *sigh* To bad Yuki and Michi aren't here. Anyways,... *pulls Mango from the floor* I demand you to do the disclaimer until the trio is introduced

Mango: *sulks* okay... We do NOT own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto... Wing if those three don't do this on the next chapter, I swear I'm gonna make your life a living hell.

Wing: *chuckles darkly* We'll see about that. Now let the show begin.

"Snowy's" pov

"BLACKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !" a voice screamed from below me. Reshi (aka Reshiram, a white fluffy dragon with blue eyes and gold rings around his tail and neck that can change sizes) did a flip in mid air. "It's okay Reshi-kun, it's nothing" I reassured him. He was distressed with that loud noise from the boy that I noticed had been checking me out (that was so weird). I looked down to where a black figure rode on a BIG white dog.

"Hey, Reshi, can you bring me to the ground close to Michi-kun?" He swooped down and started running next to the big dog. "Michi-kun!" I called out, making sure Michi can hear me over the loud noise of thumping paws and wind in our ears. "MMMMMIIIIIIICCCCCHHHHHHIIIII III, CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" Michi turns the black hood towards me. "Michi-kun where are we going?" I asked with my all-to-cute puppy-dog face.

The hood turns back to the road. The answer is 'I don't know'. Michi just won't tell me. "Michi, you don't know. That's ok. I'll still follow you." I reassured Michi. I hated the answer 'I don't know' or 'you won't understand' and Michi knows that. But I love Michi way too MUCH to get upset over an honest answer! "I don't know either, so it's not fair for me to get mad at you if you say that!" I shouted to the big dog's rider (I don't know how Reshi-kun handles at me screaming.)

No answer. I wasn't expecting one, but that's okay because that just means that Michi is not upset enough to yell at me. I flew to the sky, I knew the conversation was over.

After a short time, it was clear we left the village because the roads were no longer clearly roads. They were paths interweaving through a think, green, and dark forest. The trees were lush and grew full, so it was hard to follow the pathway. I couldn't decide to go ahead and wait for my Michi exit the woods or whether I should go down there and stay wit her.

Just when I thought I decided, I would change my mind. "Go down, no stay up, nooo down, wait! keep in the air, no no, get down there. Hold on, we better stick to the sky, oh no, that's not a good idea..." Reshiram shot down so fast, I was momentarily floating, then I free- fell until I grabbed onto him and fell at the speed of sound grabbing tightly onto his fur, screaming the entire way. Reshi-kun grumbled about how he was going to have a headache for an entire day. I just patted his back apologetically.

I was glad I was holding onto him so tight because he was jumping around at breakneck speed around the trees to find a trace of Michi's cloak. I hopped that Michi-kun was not lost or... dead... the thought made my eyes sting. I blinked back the tears, telling myself a bug got into my eyes. Reshi abruptly stopped, making me fly, again. I landed right into a pile of white fur.

"MIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCHHHHHHIIIII III!" I cry hugging the black clad figure. Grumpily, Michi pushed me off the dog and began checking the white mutt for injuries. "Am I really that heavy to cause a dog to have injuries?" I whimpered, sounding hurt.

Michi spoke a string of syllables, a foreign language that our mother taught us so long ago. Translation: Miyuki, You suddenly landed on him, he was not expecting it and the air threw you with much force. You could have broken through many trees, much less this dog's bones, he looks as if he could only carry one person. *sniffle, sniffle*

"So you ARE saying that I'm fat. That's mean Michi."*pout*" Again, the strange language streams out of Michi's mouth. Translation: No, I'm saying that you are unnaturally underweight. Eat more. End of translation. I just nodded enthusiastically and ran towards Reshi, who landed on top of a bunch of trees and flattened them. However, when about to reach him, I saw a flash of black and pink in front of my face. I traced the line of black and pink to... "AYAME!"

I ran to my old friend and glomped her on the back. She turned her head to face toward me and squealed with glee, then turned to Michi and screamed. Michi held a big, seafoam colored, crystallized knife up to Ayame's neck. "What are you doing here." Wow. Is it me or did Michi just make that question sound more like a command? Congratulations, Michi. You just got meaner. Was that even possible, considering how cold you are -_-?

"Akiyama." Ayame nodded bitterly at Michi

"Jen" Michi shared the same icy voice. I just stood there, all oblivious to the hatred shockwaves and hoped that my really cute puppy face stopped the daggers shooting out of both of their eyes.

"I've been living here ever since you got me kicked out of my village." Ayame snarled. "Huh, when I kicked you out I was hoping I never saw you again." Again, me being all ...out of place. "Oh, after you kicked me out you better be GLAD that you never saw me before now. Because before now, I wouldn't have had the patience to listen to you scream 'I'm SORRY!' before I kill you!" She reached in her weapon pouch and pulled out dark purple throwing stars made of plum diamonds that Michi crafted for her, and Michi pulled out the knife that was made out of the crystals that Ayame snuck to her. It was really ironic that they were gonna kill each other with the weapons that the other one gave them as a gift. 'Hahahaha, that's just incredibly sad... wait, maybe I should be smacking their heads for acting so senseless right now... Yep, that's a good idea!'

I walked over to where they were about to slit their throats and smacked them real hard on their hands, using my super awesome ninja skills! Not to brag (Sorry Michi). "Apologize, now" I said, doing an impression of Michi talking to the birds who always steal each other's lunch (Michi is an animal person, and she doesn't talk to people) "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEAAASSSSEEEE!" I say, doing an impression of me and Ayame when we want to convince one another (in other words, I had my signature puppy face on with little dog ears on my head and a drooping tail). They stared at each other and stiffly, Ayame stood up. "Michi Akiyama, I apologize for trying to kill you, the village did try to bring me back after my name was cleared, but I didn't want to go back, I like it over here, so I guess I owe you one too."

"Ayame Jen, I'm really sorry that I got you kicked out of the land. Just so you know, I was the one who cleared your name, and I'm sorry for attacking you. Thank you for the crystals by the way, this knife is only part of what they could make." Michi replied solemnly.

"They were more trouble than they were worth." Ayame said darkly.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you, after I found out these crystals were forbidden in our village."

"I get it, I wanted you to have them because I wanted you to get in trouble, I guess I deserved it."

"Okay enough of the chit chat, I'm hungry and bored and if you don't mind, I'm going to the closest village... which I have noo clue where it is..."

"I'll show you. I'll escort you to the village and we'll split up there." Ayame volunteered.

"Thanks" Michi said. It was obvious that Ayame still made Michi uncomfortable. She was way too happy about splitting up.

"NNNNNOOOOOO, AYAME WHY CAN'T YOU COME WITH UUUUUSSSSS!?" I started crying anime tears. I think Michi is allergic to my tears because Michi HATES them so much. Michi-kun immediately told me it was fine with her if Ayame wanted to travel with us forever. ( I think I just destroyed Michi's moment of complete happiness. hehehe sorry Michi ^_^')

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA YAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY AYAY!"  
we cheered so loud that the birds all flew away. Suddenly, I felt a tingling near my neck. My necklace was glowing.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." I pulled out the necklace and showed Michi and Ayame. Ayame's eyes widened and as quick as a bolt of lightning Michi pulled Ayame and me up onto Reshi-kun (who was taking a nap before he got the shock of his life, he was used to only carrying me, since I've known him since he was an egg.)

Reshi flew off and I lost sight of Michi. I was worried, my crystal glowed the color fiery gold-silver color and that meant there were people following us. Ayame told me which way the nearest village was and I flew down near the end of the forest and saw a huge white dog going in the wrong way.

I opened my mouth to tell Michi that the village was this way and I was here, but a hand clasped over my mouth. Ayame pointed to the white dog and instead of a black cloak, on top of the huge mutt was a boy, about my age with his hair hidden in a grey jacket and red triangles on his face... 'Oh, now I remember him, that's the boy that was checking me out! He looks... idiotic...'

Suddenly, Reshi-kun took to the sky above the clouds. "No! What about Mich...Oh..." I spluttered because of the wet clouds and I trailed off as I saw Michi's cloaked figure flying next to us, dripping because of the water in the clouds. I remembered Michi was taught how to fly by our mother (I never got the hang of it -_-), Michi-kun just hated to fly.

Michi pulled Ayame off Reshiram and told me to swoop down and since Reshi was all white and I was in a white cloak, I would blend into the clouds whereas if Michi and Ayame were in the sky... that just plainly gives us away. The both of us, Reshi and I, saw a weird dome up ahead so I decided to make Reshi fly over it Hey, Reshi, I bet you a turkey that it's the village I spoke through my mind with telepathy to Reshi. You're on Yuki. It's a deal, but instead of a turkey, can I have pork chops instead? I giggled at that. Whatever, I'll give you my meat anyway because I'm vegetarian.

Reshi flew closer to the village and I looked down to see... A VILLAGE. Un huh, I win, oh yeah I'm awesome... But since I'm all nice (and vegetarian), I'll give you your pork chops. Reshi just snorted and flew closer to the center of the village. But then... sharp, black, metal kunais flew at us. I screamed while Reshi was trying to dodge all the kunais. I focused my chakra and created a bunch of star rocks that deflected all the kunais. "WHO THE $#$*#!$ TRIED TO *BEEEEEP* KILL ME *BEEEEEP*! I'M GONNA *BEEEEEP* KILL YOU!" Michi flying close above me, giving Ayame a piggy back ride, must have heard my tantrum and saw my actions, just facepalmed while Ayame was clapping. Unfortunately, there were a lot of kunais and the star technique uses a lot of energy so, after I yelled, I passed out, in the air, on Reshi's back of course. Reshi started freaking out, but lucky that Michi is good with animals and knows Reshi. The last thing I saw was Michi putting Ayame on Reshi's back. I felt Michi lift me up and gave me a piggyback ride. Then, everything went black.

End of Chapter

Wing: Finally, we are down. Now that Miyuki, Michi and Ayame have been introduced, you can relax. ^_^

Mango: Easy for you to say. -_-

Wing: Oh I forgot to mention. If you thought that we would be in the yugioh world, well... you're wrong. We'll be there in a couple of chapters later. Sorry.

Mango: Yeah, so, wait for those chapters.

* Miyuki, Michi and Ayame walk in*

Wing: YAY! MIYUKI! IT HAS BEEN TOO DECADES SINCE I HAVE LAST SEEN YOU!

Miyuki: *sweatdrop* Eto, Wing-chan, it was only a day...

Michi: Let's just end this and go home. I want to eat meat.

Miyuki: I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR ME ALRIGHT ONEE-CHAN!

Ayame: O..k... please read and review (^_^). Miyuki do your adorable puppy dog eyes!

Miyuki: '0_0' why?

Ayame: JUST DO IT! *pulls out shuriken*

Miyuki: K-k-k... *does the puppy-dog-eyes-of-doom-attack* pwease read and review... pwetty pwease *intensifies the cuteness attack*

Wing: Well not that that's done, let's get some ramen. *walks out with the trio behind her*

Mango: HEY! WING! TAKE ME WITH YOU! *runs out after them*


	3. Chapter 3

Claw: Hi again folks!

Wing:... You know that they probably won't remember you since you changed your name...

Claw (aka manga): Whoops! Sorry!

Wing: Anyways lets start the disclaimer. Michi! It's your turn~!

Michi:... Do I have to?

Wing: YES. OR. ELSE. I. WILL. LOCK. YOU. IN A ROOM. FULL. OF. BOYS.

Michi: *stares at Wing in horror*

Claw:... *turns to readers* That, my friends, is how Wing is titled as the dreaded SoaringReshiWings.

Wing: *glares at Claw then back to Michi* start the disclaimer. NOW.

Michi: Ok. Wing and Claw do NOT own Naruto. They only own, sadly, me, Miyuki and Ayame. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto...Can I go now?

Wing/Claw: *sigh* fine, you can go now. We're also going, too. Hope you enjoy the chapter~!

Gaara's pov

I was in my office when a jounin came into the room and informed me that a big white bird was surfacing above the village. I widened my eyes and ordered them to attack and here I am now in my office. Sitting and waiting for a chance to join in. I watched from my tower as kunais, needles and throwing stars tinted the sky black.

It looked as if thousands of bugs just started flying (reminds me of a ninja in Konoha...was his name Shino?). I knew that that would not stop the clay monster, but it might slow it down enough. I hopped out the window onto a sand cloud. Suddenly, a female voice started cursing (and I mean a lot of cursing) about who dared attack her. A soaking wet figure in black swooped down. As I got closer, I saw that the bird was not made of clay nor was it a bird, and the girl riding it had collapsed. The black figure placed another girl onto the huge dragon-like thing.'Oops, that wasn't Deidara. Then, who is it?'  
I don't know but that girl that just fainted is quite the looker! * wolf-whistling* 'You PERVERTED TANUKI! GET OUT OF MY HEAD AND SULK IN A CORNER!' I yell to Shukaku.

Anyway, the black figure floated to me and handed me the girl, obviously telling me that this is my fault, I have to fix it. I mentally sweatdropped at this, and took the unconscious girl and placed her in my arms bridal style by using my sand. The black figure flew away towards the white... dragon (I still can't believe that I mistaken a dragon for that ugly clay bird). The soaking guy/girl leads the dragon and the rider girl to me. They wait. They want me to lead them somewhere.

Suddenly, the black figure looks down, then shoots up, up high above the clouds. I glance down and see a group of leaf village ninjas. I pointed to the girl on the dragon, then at the ground. They got the message and flew toward the spot where I pointed.

I floated to the Kazekage's tower and laid her on the desk. Suddenly, I felt the sand rise behind me. I turned my head around and saw the black hood holding a knife. It looked like a Kunai knife, except made of diamond. I turned around and he/she jumped. Throwing knife after knife at me and I just deflected it with my sand barrier. He/she was trying to tell me something. I let the sand go back into my gourd.

The crystal knife flew and landed a few millimeters next to the white cloaked girl. The girl popped up and ... resumed her cursing and swearing. The clad black figure and I just stared at the girl, which seemed to have made her realize where she was. "Uh... Hi!" The girl smiled at me. I tried my best to sound like a strong leader despite the fluttering in my stomach. I think I did good with my reply. "Uh...gah-guh...ummm...*cough-cough*...Hello." is a leaderly thing to say.

The girl just giggled and jumped of the table. "Let me start again. Hi, my name is M-mrflflflmrf-MRFEH!" The black cloaked person quickly clamped his/her hand over the girl's mouth. "Michi-kun, that's gross." she complained. "Michi?" I addressed the figure cloaked in black, "Your name is Michi?" I didn't get a reply. Not even a nod. But, I didn't get a contradiction either, no shake of the head. The platinum blonde haired beauty told me "Yea, Michi is the name!"

"So why can I know Michi's name and not yours?" I asked. I hoped I didn't sound desperate or too hopeful or anything like this. To be honest, I have never had anyone make me feel this way even if I have had girls throw themselves at me. The girl giggled again "It's an over-protective thing that Michi has for me. She thinks people knowing my name will lead to tsunamis and fault lines popping everywhere. Or something like that."

"There's identity theft, and knowing your name will make it so much easier for people to find you, and pass information about you. I can understand." I say, "I don't need to know your names, but I do need to know what you are doing here and why you ran away when you saw the leaf ninjas."

"Okay, but first where's Reshi?" The girl asked. I just stared, who was Reshi? "My dragon?" She answered the question I had in my head. Sighing, I stood up and lead her down to where the dragon 'Reshi' and the other girl with a braid down her back were practically snoozing. "AYAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEE" The girl with white-gold hair screamed shaking the girl with braids. Ayame gasped and stood up abruptly. With that, the white clad girl moved in front of the dragon's face. "REEESHIIIIIIII-KUUUUUUN!" she threw herself onto the dragon. For a moment, I felt a bit envious towards the dragon, but I pushed the feeling away. "Why did you wake me up like that, Miyuki?" Ayame asked. Michi threw flew at Ayame, but it was too late. The damage was done. ' Hey, at least I get to know what the girl's name is.' "Miyuki" I whispered as if it were a magic spell.

I believe Michi heard me because some kind of evil energy was radiating from under the black cloak. "What?" Miyuki asked me obviously waiting for me to explain why I said her name. (Michi was not the only one who heard me, I have to work on my whispering skills, or else I'm not fit to be a ninja...that was a hard blow to my ego...) "Uhhh," I replied.

Michi dropped against the floor and stayed there for a looooong, looooooong time. "Um, is Akiyama-san dead?" Ayame asked Miyuki. "let me check!" She walked up to Michi on the floor and poked the black cloak.. "Yep, Michi-kun is dead." Miyuki said solemnly. "YAY!" Ayame cheered.

"Michi Akiyama? That's Michi's full name? What's your full name?" I asked Miyuki. She started to answer "It's-" but Michi miraculously sprung back to life and tackled Miyuki. Miyuki yelped and fell backwards towards the ground. Suddenly, a group leaf village ninjas popped up.

"OKAY MISTER! ONE ON ONE RIGHT NOW!" The one that had spoken was Kiba. "THEN YOU BETTER GO BACK AND GET ME BACK INTO THE RAMEN HOUSE AND APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING MY DOG AND GIMME MY GIRL-I MEAN... my... uhh...pride? PRIDE!" I sweatdropped at this, what did he mean by all that, and most of all...'gimme my girl'?

Michi stepped closer to Kiba. "OKAY, PRETTY BOY YOU'RE ON!" "Kiba screamed again. Who can scream this much this loudly and be this annoying? "COME ON AKAMARU! Akamaru?" His dog 'Akamaru' had bounded over to Michi and was licking Michi's soaking wet cloak, making it, if possible, more soaking wet.

That was when I had realized how rude I had been. They were guests, un-invited or not, and I just left them ALL soaking wet (Just realized the girls were dripping too.) "Oh, I've been rude." I apologized.

"Duh," Ayame snorted, then looked at me "Sorry." she said, not sounding very sincere. That made me remember that she was rude too, just popped into my village unannounced and on a dragon that made my ninjas confused. I mean, from far away, it had looked like a flying white object and all the big flying white objects we knew were Deidara's. Then again, this is a village, not a house, many people can visit and some just are travelers or wanderers that mean no harm.

I cleared my throat. "Would you to get dried up and a change of clothing? I offered, then added. "Then we have some business to talk about."

END OF CHAPTER

Wing: Well then, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Claw: The next one is when we get to to-*Wing clamps her hand on Claw's mouth*

Wing: Don't listen to her. She knows nothing. Anyways, please review... or else... we'll just have to end this story...*sniffle-sniffle*

Claw:...is that true?...

Wing: Sadly, yes (not really but reviews would gladly be accepted). But if you review this story can be saved!

Claw:... Well, bye readers~!


	4. Chapter 4

Wing: Hey~! We're BACK~! *twirls around the room*

Claw:...Wing... Why the hell are there Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters in the room?...

Wing:...Because I wanted them to do the disclaimer with us today.

Tsuna: U-um Wing-san, Claw-san, w-why a-are w-we h-here? *fiddles around nervously*

Ahode-*cough cough* sorry Gokudera: Yeah, why are we here? You're making Juudaime nervous!

Claw: Wing... I'm going to kill you for bringing people here when they don't even know why they're there. Why couldn't you just have brought the trio in?

Wing:...Tsuna, can pwease do the disclaimer. PWEASE~! *does Miyuki's irresistible puppy dog face of doom and hugs Tsuna*

Gokudera (aka Ahodera): Stupid woman, get off Juudaime!

Tsuna: *blushes over a thousand shades of red* O-okay...

Wing: YAY~! *smooches Tsuna on the cheek*

Gokudera: STUPID WOMAN! DON'T TOUCH JUUDAIME!

Tsuna: *blushes exotic shades of red* RoaringZekClaws and SoaringReshiWings do not own Naruto... Can I go now...

Wing:...Can I kiss you?

Tsuna: HIIIIIIIIEEE!

Claw: *sensors everything except her* This is what I mean by Wing being a Tsuna fan... Well enjoy the show~!

Ayame's pov

After I finished taking a long, refreshing shower in a REAL bath house, not a random river found in the forest, the guy with the red hair wanted to talk to me (yuck -_-).

"So, who are you guys?" He asked. It was a reasonable question but he asked it as if he was asking expecting me to tell him we were from Mars. "We're people?" I answered. He seemed unfazed "Are you ninjas?"

"Yes, and no." I replied trying my best to look innocent. I must have done a really bad innocent face because he told me to stop playing games. "I'm not, it's the truth in the shortest answer possible. We are ninjas, but we're not."

He nodded as if that made sense. Talk about trying too hard. Yes, leaders were supposed to be level headed and stuff, but I was getting annoyed that he wasn't getting annoyed. 'How to annoy him... I wonder... *light bulb flashes!* I KNOW! I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA!' I walked over to the red head and poked him on the head... continuously. "Please stop, I really have business to talk to you about" He said, but his voice had a hint of a growl. I didn't stop. He gave me the evil eye. I'm not that great at reading faces, but I can read this one. It clearly said (or glared) 'I'm gonna kill you after I get this business done'.

He cleared his throat "So where are you guys going?" I stopped... for half a second. What do I say? I can lie or tell the truth. I decided to not answer the question. "We're going somewhere with conditioner, I hope. We'll bring some back for you because you REALLY need it. REALLY! When was the last time you showered, you have a ton of dandruff..." I felt a vein bulge under my finger, so I poked it.

"Yesterday, but where EXACTLY are you going?" "Really? Yesterday?" He sighed. He waited. He knew that I was stalling, that I was trying to hide things. If he knew I was trying not to answer that meant he was not annoyed enough. I sighed, I was not going to lie, but I'm not going to tell him where Michi, Miyuki and I were headed. "I don't know exactly." I told him. "Then guess" He shot back. He was good.

Kind of cute, but without the eyebrows, he was REALLY creepy. "I think that... you need a shower NOW! I'll be here when you get back, like seriously, shower." He sat there waiting for my guess. He is starting to annoy me. That made me even more annoyed because no one beats me at being annoying.

No one but... That was when I had the perfect idea. I bent down until my green eyes were staring right into his black ringed ones. "I don't know, but I know who does." I tell him. "And you really need to use some new shampoo. I use the kind where it says on the bottle 'No More Dandruff... Guaranteed! What do you use on your hair? 'Dandruff guaranteed?'" I added rubbing his hair. He put his hands on my shoulder and began to push me away.

"Does it matter?" he asked as the door flew open. "Gaara! We have... Are we interrupting something?" An old woman says, standing at the door. "NO! Wait, help l-"

The door shuts before Gaara can utter "-me" I stand up and laugh. Finally, he was annoyed. he stood up too. "Well, thank you for your time." Gaara says falsely politely. He held out his hand and the door flies open again, making me fall and he caught me. Miyuki, who I guess opened the door started at us.

At first, her face was shocked (and it looked as if her soul came out of her mouth), then she giggled and closed the door, singing "AYAME AND GAARA SITTING IN A TREE!" at the top of her lungs before Gaara, with his starstruck face could explain what was happening. "

Hey guys, guess what, I saw something totally ...AMAZING!" That was all I could hear through the door from Miyuki.  
"Leave" he snarled through his grit teeth. I smiled, that wasn't even my plan, but Miyuki sure worked her magic!

"Oka~a~y" I sing, skipping to the door. I reached for the handle, but stopped. I stopped because he just called "Wait." I touched the handle, pretending not to hear him. "WAIT," He says it loud and bossy-like. He's used to being obeyed, and that was annoying. What else is annoying is that he was not mad anymore, back to his level headed, bossy, shampoo needing self (you thought I said that just to annoy him? No, I'm serious, he needs conditioner.)

I spun around, back to plan A. You see, I am the QUEEN of annoying. No one insults my ability to annoy, no one cannot be more annoying than me. No one but...

Michiko "Michi" Akiyama.

"Really, if you keep me here, I'll just annoy you more, go ask someone else. Like I said, I don't know where we are going, but I know who does."

"Who?" He asked, but he asked it more like a command, like 'tell me who or else.'

I was happy, now I'm mad. I've been told I'm bipolar, that Miyuki and I are like peas in a pod, both of us got mad one second, happy the next, I guess that's true because now, I'm pissed off.

"Akiyama, Michi!" I snap then open the door and stormed to where everyone was meeting.

"Hey-hey girl, over here!" A blonde with a long ponytail waved her hand.

I skip over, in a good mood again. "Wazzup sista?" I ask. "So, are you any good with boys?" She ponders. My eyes lit up. "Wanna boy expert? I'm your man- or your girl." She laughs and starts explaining her situation "Not for me, for someone else, I wanna know if they're a good couple." "Continue" I urged. While she talks, I hear footsteps growing louder. I dismissed them from my head and that's why I didn't hear Michi get up and follow the red head into the Kazekage room.

The End.

Tsuna: *knocked out with kiss marks all over his face with Wing glomping him*...

Gokudera: JUUDAIME!

Claw: Wing... you baka...

Wing:...Let's just leave *drags Tsuna with her out the room with Gokudera swearing at her in Italian*

Claw:...O-kay~ Might as well follow. Seeya fellas~! *walks out the room*

*Wing all of a sudden goes back into the room...without Tsuna...*

Wing: I forgot! Please read and review! It would be very appreciated!...Do it or else I'll toss rabid Zek and Reshi at you... Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

Wing:...I'M SOOSOSOOSOSSOSOS SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! *wails while yelling*

Claw: What she means is that we accidentally put the wrong chapter up (same one actually) and so she's apologizing

Wing:... You know that is was your fault...

Claw:...Whatever, let's just get started with the disclaimer. Hit it Michi!

Michi: These two idiotic authors do NOT own Naruto. Sadly, these fools own me, Miyuki, and Ayame (not that I mind them owning Ayame)

Wing/Claw: *glare with a murderous intent in their eyes*

Gaara's pov

Ayame was undoubtedly annoying, probably the most annoying person I have talked to. And she was smart, but not smart enough. I have dealt with many annoying people in my life and I was lucky to have that experience because if I didn't I would be dead meat. Most people would fall right into the trap.

The trap was: Ayame will be be insanely and completely annoying until the target (me) will forget what he wanted to ask in the first place. I was so close to being in the trap, that a couple of seconds more, I would have been left with nothing except the thought of washing my hair.

I was so close, but she had slipped, she was too eager to leave. If she annoyed me more, I would have died. But, before she left, she gave me the most valuable information yet. Michi Akiyama knew where they were headed and why. The leader is Michi. I summoned the black clad figure in black to my office.

Michi just stood there, but not in an awkward way. It was as if the soaking figure was waiting for something.

I realized I didn't ask her to sit. "Sit." I gestured to the chair in front of my desk. Michi just stood there like "Are you sure you want me to soak up your chair?"

While Ayame greedily took all the hot water in her long shower, and used almost all of my towels to dry up, the closest thing to a shower that Michi got was guarding the bathroom while Miyuki took a bath...dude I really wished that Michi wasn't there guarding her, Shukaku complained will I attempted to mentally slap him for the millionth time to think about... that...

Michi had also refused to dry up, even if she had been by far the most soaked. About ten people tripped today because of the watery trail left by the dripping black cloak. "It's okay, the chair will dry" I told Michi hesitantly. I made a mental note to chuck the chair out before the wetness caused it to mold and stink up my work place.

Michi shrugged and sat down. The water immediately started pooling at her feet. I better get this interview over with before the puddle spreads to my desk and soaks my feet and the important documents I had on the floor.

"So, Ayame told me that you were headed somewhere unknown. It seems only you know, can you share the information with me?" I asked.

"Stupid Jen" The voice was raspy as if Michi hadn't spoken in a long, long time. It made the figure sound manlier. The voice does NOT match the boobs Shukaku commented unnecessarily. 'Shut up' I tell him.

"You can take off your cloak and dry off I know you're a girl." I told her. She sighed, as she talked, her voice got less and less raspy, which was good because it was so weird talking to a person with a manly voice when the fabric clung to her womanly figure. "Yea, I figured most people weren't as idiotic as Akamaru's owner."

"Kiba?" I asked. "Yea, I remember Akamaru mentioning that name." She answered. "You talk to dogs?" I tried to keep the laughter out of my voice as I spoke. She nodded. She produced an aura that seemed to tell me that talking to Kiba was stupid and so was talking to me. I was nothing like Kiba. But I had one major similarity. "You got something against boys?" I asked curiously. No answer. "Okay... um isn't Kiba going out with Miyuki?" Michi chuckled. It wasn't her real laugh it was extremely fake and sounded like she said "Hahaha" in a monotone voice, like she didn't want to laugh but thought laughter was appropriate in the present situation as compared to Miyuki's laugh which brought butterflies to my stomach. Her laugh was bubbly and seductive, it had a sweet, musical tone as if the birds sung along to her lovely giggles. I must have had a starstruck face on because Michi said "Hahaha" again.

I cleared my throat. "So he's not" No answer. "Okay, no. I was just wondering." No answer. "So where are you going?" No answer. A bubble of annoyance floated up into my brain. More annoyance came when I realized my feet were dripping and the papers beside my desk were flimsy and the ink was starting to run. The annoyance quickly got squashed when I knew that was why Ayame had told me that Michi was the one to talk to. It was obvious that Ayame was getting annoyed at me and she did not surrender the "be the most annoying" game to anyone except Michi.

'What can I do to get her to tell me where we are going?' I wondered in my head. Why do you want to go so bad? A voice echoed in my head. I took a leaf out of Michi's book and did not answer. It's because of that hot chick, huh? Again, no answer. I actually partly understand why Michi won't answer at all. Why don't you just tell her that? 'What? Tell her I think Miyuki's hot, so I want to go along to with Michi so I can be with Miyuki? You think Michi is going to buy that?' I asked the idiot Shukaku. No, just say that you want to go along. 'What if she says no?' I snapped Dude, you're the Kazekage, the leader of the almighty Village Hidden in the Sand, and you're asking 'What if' questions? The snot nosed kids who haven't even started ninja school know better than you. 'Fine! I'll ask' I tell him.

"So if you won't tell us where you were going, then is it okay if I and my teammates come with?" I asked, crossing my fingers beneath the table. No reply. "Yes?" I said uncertainly. No reply. "We can?" I asked hopefully. No reply. "Me, Temari and Kankuro?" I double checked. I hoped no one heard this conversation right now because it was NOT leader-like at all. "Yes," Michi said, bored. "Hurry and get Temari and Kankuro before I change my mind."

Michi stood up and asked me "Where are the towels?" That last question sent my stomach in knots. Not the same feeling as when Miyuki is talking or looking at me or laughing. That butterfly feeling left me high spirited, but this feeling made my spirit sink because I realized everything on this room floor was soaked. That must have shown in my face because Michi cleared her throat and took out a deep blue, lumpy crystal out of her cloak.

She held it firmly in her hand and swished it around until my shoes started shaking. I looked down and drops from my shoes started shivering and all the moisture from my feet left and there was a bubble of water just floating in front of my shoes. The bubble grew and the floor got less and less wet. She brought the water to her and lifted her fist which made the water fly up, centimeters away from the ceiling.

"You should have done that before everyone fell on their face because of your trail of water." I was again annoyed. "Where will I put the water, then? Where do I out the water now?" She asked me. Oh, that got me stumped, and more annoyed. "Right... Now what?" I asked. I did NOT want her to drop the water onto the floor because then everything would get splashed, not just the objects on the ground. "Can't you put the water in the crystal?" I probably sounded stupid but that was the only thing I can think of. "What?" She was genuinely confused.

That was the first real emotion she had today. I realized when I was talking to her, I was asking questions like SHE was the leader, but she wasn't I was. I straightened my back and acted all leaderly. "Try." I ordered. For a moment, there was a dark aura. She did NOT like getting bossed around. But, that disappeared and so did the water. The stone in her hand grew.

"WOW! I never thought of that! That's so cool!" For the first time, she sounded real... ...and human and I could kind of hear what her voice really sounded like, not the voice that she polished up and erased all of the emotions from.

She studied the stone carefully when she lifted it to the window, I saw her cloak lift and a little bit of light creeped in and lit up rosy red lips. Her chin was softer than Miyuki's lovely, small and acute chin, and her lips were a bit plumper than that of fair Miyuki's. The thought of Miyuki's lips brought fluttering to my stomach.

She brought her face down and the black cloak fell and cast a shadow across the part of her face that I could see. She put the stone away and just stood there. What was Michi doing?

You are an idiot Gaara, dismiss her, don't leave her standing there all day! Wow, that was the second time Shukaku had been right.

I stood up and extended my hand. "Thank you for your time, I'll get Temari and Kankuro and we will head off." Michi looked down at my hand, as if she'd never seen a handshake before. "Thanks," Michi said curtly, "But let's SKIP the handshake." Her tone was similar to as if she was 'Let's SKIP dunking our heads in a pile of cow pie.'

"Sure," I drew back my hand. "I'll escort you outside." She shook her head clearly telling me she knew how to walk. "No, really, it will be no trouble." I wanted to come along so I can see Miyuki. Michi had started walking towards the door, stopped and turned around. She said 12 words that chilled me to the bone. "I influence Miyuki very much, one more word and Miyuki will NEVER..." I finished the sentence in my head "Think you are worth more than dirt." I quickly decided what I REALLY wanted to do. "Never mind, you can go back yourself, I'll get my teammates."

Michi turned around and I jumped out the window as I heard my office door shut.

THE END.

Claw: I hope we made it up to you~!

Wing:...Tsu-kun... *has dreamy eyes and is staring at a poster of Tsuna from KHR*

Claw:...That was just sooo random Wing...

Wing: Who cares! Anyways, the next chapter should be out next week~! Ciao!

Claw: Bye~!


	6. Chapter 6

Claw/Wing:...

Michi: These two idiots _just _realized that they have tons of mistakes in the previous and current chapter and are too lazy to fix them and they also forgot to update the new chapter... because they're slackers...

Wing/Claw: HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?

Miyuki: Simple~ It means you're slackers~

Wing: ...Baka...

Claw: Anyways, we have a special guest with us today~!

Wing: And who would that be... Oh let me guess it's Mr. Ve-

Claw: Don't. You. Dare. Call. Him. THAT!

Wing/Miyuki: Eh...*sweatdrops falling down*

Michi: Whatever. We're gonna just have to postpone him for the next chapter Claw.

Claw: W-why? *sniffle*

Miyuki:...K~ Wing-chan and Claw-chan do not on Naruto. They only own Ayame, Michi and I~ Now~ ENJOY THE SIXTH CHAPTER~!

Kiba's pov.

The guy in black stepped out alone and sat down next to his pretty girlfriend. He was pretty much dried up and the floor was too. It was DISGUSTING when I fell on my face and kissed the dirty sand building floor. Stupid Blacky, (the Lovely) Snowy and her friend took a shower and dried up whereas he was a dumbass and left trails of water for us all to trip on.

Seriously, how did they get that wet, it didn't rain. Maybe they fell into a lake. Well, I gotta thank that idiot because that pig-faced Ino fell on her face too (that was utterly hilarious, I laughed for an hour). Miyuki was getting beat up by her friend (but they were playful punches, Miyuki was just laughing the whole way so that proved it) because she had told everyone that Gaara was making out with Ayame. Ayame claims that's not true and Ino was asking Ayame how cute Hinata looked with Naruto, while Hinata went beet red and fell so hard that the floor shook. It was pretty much chaos and I couldn't make my move on Snowy. -_- Anywho, Blacky stepped in and sat next to the chaotic mess of girls and was listening to Tenten talk about different types of kunais. Girls, they were so annoying, how can Blacky stand them? But I guess they weren't as bad as Shikamaru snoring next to me. Lazy ass.

After a while, Gaara came back with Temari and Kankuro. "We're ready. Let's go" He announced. "Wait, you guys are going together?" Ino asked. "What?" Ayame and Snowy looked at Blacky. He gave no answer, just stood up and walked towards Gaara and his team. Ayame stood up and followed Blacky. Snowy followed Ayame. "WAIT!" someone screamed.

Everyone looked at me. I realized I was the one that screamed. Sometimes, I am an idiot. "Um... I think...Um, I want to come too." I stuttered. Sometimes I am a stupid idiot. Ino thought so too, she laughed so hard that her big fat pig nose went crazy snorting and snorting and snorting. "Snort like the pig you are," I hissed under my breath.

She laughed harder. "We can't!" Hinata said in her timid voice. Everyone stared at her, for the second time today. In barely more than a whisper "Lady Tsunade will be so mad." Suddenly, it struck me and everyone else that we had left the village, unassigned to a mission. Lady Tsunade will be so mad. And when Lady Tsunade is mad... We are DEAD.

"I took care of that," Gaara stated. "I was sure a Hokage will not be so foolish as to send basically ALL of the Leaf Village teams here. She was very upset, but she says she was going to send you on a mission to investigate the cloaked figures anyway, since the 'rubies to pay for ramen' story reached her pretty fast."

"So I guess we have to come with you guys" Neji commented. He stood up and walked over to Gaara. His team, Lee and Tenten followed. "Such a drag" Shikamaru spoke. Obviously he had woken up. Ino and Choji followed him to the big group. Hinata also followed, and even Shino.

That basically left me just standing there like an idiot. So sometimes, I'm an idiot, sometimes I'm a stupid idiot, but this time I was a REALLY stupid idiot. I ran to catch up to them, like an idiot, and trailed at the very back of the group.

Snowy, with a chibified Reshi on her shoulder 'cool, I want Akamaru to do that!', was at the middle with all the other girls surrounding her in a circle, so I couldn't even walk up to her and tell her how happy I was to be traveling with her, and how lucky she was to be traveling with me. 'Just my luck -_-'. The huge group started walking outside.

The villagers were staring at us for like... forever and most of the guys practically swooned at the glimpse of white-gold beauty. It was so obvious because they were giving her the smooching gesture and winking at her. The worst of the flirts was when a guy nearly grabbed Miyuki by the butt (and I swore Reshi gave the dude the dirtiest look that clearly said 'get the %$#$ away from my lady' -_- *shiver* over protective dragon, I made a mental note to never piss him off). Blacky's evil aura instantly spiked, too. He stopped and slowly turned to the men. I could've sworn that the temperature in the DESERT just dropped way below 0 celsius.

Back to the flirt scene, the chibified Reshi hopped off Miyuki's shoulder and grew to the size of a building and glowered at the men. The flirts yelped, went to the edge of the path, dug a hole and just stood there shaking until Gaara piled sand on top of them. That was when they started running. I guess they still remembered when he would use sand coffin on people who got him the TEENTIEST bit mad... 'Wait a minute, why is Gaara also being protective!?... Maybe he just wants them safe so I guess I'm fine.'

After about 2 hours of walking, we were in the middle of nowhere on a giant, rocky mountaintop. And not only were we completely lost, cold and tired, the sky was pitch black. Pitch blackish. I wish it was pitch black because all the girls were sitting on the edge of the mountain and on the branches of trees oohing and ahhing about how pretty the sunset was. I got a permanent headache and I was begging the sun to go down faster.

I would rather it be pitch black then listen to this poetic sh*t about the flaming ball of gas. Seriously, Naruto's ball of gas is more entertaining. After THAT show, we walked up the mountain more. I thought we were all the way on the top, but NOOO. When Blacky decided to stop, it was truly pitch black (I swear this time it is pitch black... not some wish) and we had nowhere to sleep. Miyuki, who didn't seem to care, climbed on the now HUMONGOUS dragon and plopped herself on his back, snuggling quite comfortably with the dragon.'Take me with you too Miyuki! .-_-. *sniffle sniffle*' Lucky damn dragon... Was it just me, or did the dragon just smirk at me?

As soon as Miyuki started sleeping, Blacky spoke for the first time. His voice sounded... ...strange, but I brushed that off. He said "Okay, obviously, we were a little slow because my goal was to go over the mountain today. Luckily, I brought some tents to sleep in for the night, and I will find some food with Jen. Stay here, sit on a log or tree." "Whose Jen?" I asked. "Me, my name is Ayame Jen." the dark skinned ninja girl told me.

"Akiyama, let's go, the sooner we get away from these idiots the better, I would rather spend time with you, that's saying something." Ayame said to Blacky. "Your name is Akiyama?" I asked Blacky. No answer from him. "That's her last name." Ayame told me.

"HER?" I exclaimed when they were gone. (It took me awhile to catch on to the fact that Jen said her, so that makes me a extremely stupid idiot right now.) In my head, I was doing this happy dance. I asked the closest person to me, that was Gaara, if Miyuki was gay. He looked at me like I said she was a purple headed snail that drinks mud and jumps in a pile of stinky feathers everyday ( it was like O_o wtf).

I'll take that as a no. I was even HAPPIER. I smiled and went over to Miyuki about to give her a hug (who was still sleeping), but Reshi was awake, glaring at me ( and man, I felt like I was literally dying!) and Gaara's sand was slowly wrapping around my body the closer I went to Snowy. So I just sat back down between Gaara and Shino, with the two previously said dragon and sandman glaring burning holes of hell through me.

Blacky came back and that was when I realized no one was confused when Ayame told us that Blacky was a her. "Shino!" I hissed "Did you know Blacky was a girl?" "Yes." Shino said in his creepy voice. "How?" I asked. He wouldn't answer so I asked the person next to him, which was Neji. "Did you know Blacky was a girl?" "Yes" he answered. "How?" I asked.

"Do you know what happens when fabric gets wet?" He askes me.

"No" I say stupidly.

"It clings to the body." He answers.

"Oh... so why does that explain how everyone knew Blacky was a girl?"

"When the fabric is not as loose, you can see the shape of the person better"

"I didn't see no boobs!" I exclaimed REALLY loud... Everyone stared. "Um, that cloud looks interesting?" I tried to make the situation less awkward.

Didn't work. Gaara who was eavesdropping, let out a heh. "What?" I asked him. "Shukaku, who is perverted saw. Shukaku said: 'I mean they're not as big as Miyuki's but they're there...' just quoting Shukaku here."

Wow, I must really be dumb... Neji also told me that just because a girl doesn't have breasts doesn't mean that their shape is not womanly. I disagree but I didn't say anything.

Snowy seemed to have waken up from my shout and she had this atmosphere around her that was almost scarier than Blacky's! (Almost, I don't think anyone can beat Blacky's scary aura, especially because Snowy looked cute when she was scary and Blacky just looks... scary when she is scary.-_-')

"Hey is it me, or did the temperature just drop to below 0?" I asked everyone. Blacky had came back from the hunt holding the fattest duck I have seen since that time when I was three and Akamaru accidently killed a one. Blacky stared at me and the temperature dropped even lower. I think I froze to death while Blacky started a fire and Snowy started eating tomatoes. Snowy had her eyes covered by her bangs and the tension still did not disperse, it just got stronger. From what I guessed, Snowy really isn't a person who likes to be woken up.

So you know how I took forever to realize that Blacky is a girl? I took even longer to realize that Gaara said Miyuki's name. I can finally stop calling her Snowy and call her Miyuki! (with a chan at the end ^_^! Also, I guess since Gaara was just quoting Shukaku when he was saying her name I have to say that Shukaku said Miyuki's name.)

Suddenly, a scent hit my nose, it was so strong, especially since my sense of scents (Hahaha! That deserves a laugh, sense of scents!) is amazing. It was the delicious smell of... meat. Wonderful, medium rare duck, marinated with soy sauce and green chile, mirin, good stuff like that. My stomach started rumbling so loud. I realized that I had barely eaten before I got kicked out of the ramen house. "Ewww!" Miyuki-chan said shuddering at the scent of the newly cooked meal. "ONEE-CHAN! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COOK MEAT!? YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE TO EAT ANIMALS!" Wow, I guess Miyuki is a hard-core vegetarian and man does her angry face look SOOO KAWAIIIIII. But my aching stomach stopped my thoughts. "Yea, meat's gross..." I said half heartedly.

"Good, you don't have to eat!" Ayame smiled as she licked the sauce of the juicy duck. "More for us." I sweatdropped at that, I was SO hungry. Miyuki just sulked and leaned against Reshi (who was snacking on a large piece of pork chop, which Miyuki-chan, avoided... wait where did that pork chop come from?), plopping tomatoes in a rapid speed into her mouth. She took out an elegantly decorated white box and pushed the spot where there was a golden knob. She brought it close to her mouth and whispered something to it. At first, I thought she was mentally ill for a moment, but she proved me wrong when the box started to glow. Miyuki reached her hand into the box and pulled out two HUMONGOUS swords that looked like they would have sold for a lifetime... NO! HUNDRED lifetimes worth of money. I stared at her swords with mouth ajar. Dang those swords look like they would break anyone's back if they held it for two seconds!

"Come on Onee-chan!" She said in the sweetest voice I have ever heard. "You told me that you were going to spar with me today!" She pulled Blacky up and pulled Blacky into the forest on the edge of the mountain. Suddenly, I realized something. "Onee-chan!" I burst out loud. Everyone stared. "She is Blacky's sister! She called Blacky 'onee-chan'" I felt so proud because I found out that information. Everyone went back to their lunch, bored. Again, I was the stupidest one of the group. Hinata was genuinely worried for me. "Kiba, I think you should give up on Miyuki, she is blinding you and... you're smarter than this, you are so... closed off... now that she's here." I looked at her. I was a little angry, because what if Hinata's right? I pushed that thought away and reached for some duck. "HEY!" Ayame practically screamed at me. "I thought you said meat was gross, I'm still hungry." I looked at the entire crowd, stuffing their faces with the duck that was slow roasting over the fire, dripping delicious juices, filling my nose up with an intoxicating smell, I HAD to have some, but no one shared. Not even Hinata!

"Fine!" I said cranky with hunger. "I'll watch them spar!" I started to head to the mountain edge, but the figures came up, both perfectly unscratched and there were about 3 drops of sweat on their body each, but the two swords that Miyuki held were covered in tree bark and kind of bent, but the amazing thing was that they straightened back again. Blacky's bag of ninja tools, which was strapped to her belt which was loosely latched around cloaked waist, were empty and various crystals were stuck to Miyuki's cloak (but then again, the cloak magically fixed itself). Blacky had tiny slashes on her cloak that had obviously been caused by the swords because both swords had a few strings of black fabric clinging to them.

Miyuki sat by Reshi, who followed, and began cleaning her sword. Something tells me that all the chunks of stuff stuck on there were just for proof that they spared because the sword did NOT need cleaning, and there would be no other proof except the remnants on the sword.

Miyuki pulled some tiny bags from her ninja tool (which was the weird box she had strapped to the other side of her belt) and started setting up some tents, which she pulled out from the bag and I wondered how she could roll things up so neatly. Neji, Shino and all the girls helped set up. Shikamaru was sleeping and Lee was talking to me, but I wasn't listening. Choji was still stuffing his face. There was 2 big tents for about 4 or 5 people, 1 tent for 2 people, and 1 tent for 3 people.

"I choose that tent!" Lee rushed to the biggest tent.

"Okay, then your team can have that tent, my team will have the tent right next to it and... I guess the other teams can choose." I said logically.

"But!" Ino exclaimed. "I don't wanna sleep with my team!" Tenten suggested that the girls just all go in the biggest tent, and the guys can choose their own. "I choose this one!" I cried. I wasn't the only one who wanted that tent though. Lee and Choji said that too. Lee fine, he was annoying, but with Choji, I will have NO room! "No fair! Why do I get Choji! He's ff-" I was soooo close to dying, Choji has a short temper when it comes to his weight. Great, if I change tents now, Choji will be so angry *shudder*

Gaara offered to take the 2 person tent with Kankuro. Neji and Shikamaru along with Shino decided on the 3 person tent. So, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Ayame, Temari, Miyuki and her sister in the biggest tent. Me, Lee and Choji in the second biggest tent. Shikamaru, Shino and Neji in the 3 person tent. Gaara and Kankuro in the smallest tent. Sounds good. I went in my tent and found out, even with Choji, that it was quite spacious. Also, we were right next to the girls! Blacky told me I can eat the leftovers, and she fed Akamaru more than my share, which made me mad. Also, I should feed Akamaru, he's MY dog! I was fuming with anger and nearly wanted to kick Blacky's a** ...wait I can't since Blacky's a girl -_- or I can, but I don't know what Blacky's a** looks like , so it might not be worth it... I went back to my tent and prepared my sleeping bag. As I was settling down, the girls in the tent next to us were talking SO loud (about various hairstyles and I really wondered which voice was Blacky's, but I think Blacky fell asleep, I envy her so much right now), and it didn't seem that they'll be stopping anytime soon... My stomach just growled. Man, this is going to be a long night *crying waterfalls*.

The End

Wing: Well, guess we have to wait for MR.-

Claw: *glare*

Wing: H-heh. Well thanks folks~! Please review~!

Claw:...Bye...


	7. Chapter 7

**Translate SRW into Wing; RZC into Claw M into Michi; Y into Miyuki.**

SRW: WHY HAVE YOU NOT DONE A DISCLAIMER YET, CLAW-SAN!?

RZC: Sorry...

SRW: Okay, just... do it... NOW. Have you brought any guests?

RZC: Just Michi and Miyuki. They followed me.

M: So, just the other day, I happened to be watching a horrible and depressing show...

Y: Roots! It's horrible!

M: So, I made a time machine and...

SRW: Ooooh! Ohhh! What did you do to them!? Heeheehehee

RZC: Oh no, you know they are just actors, right?

M: Yeah, I know. I'm not as dumb and Miyuki.

SRW: I feel offended

Y: ...

After everyone has recovered from Yuki and Wing's attack...

M: We brought the real slave owners here.

Everyone: Shall We?

After 5 minutes of torture.

SO (slave owners): OKAY WE GIVE IN!

RZC: Say the disclaimer!

SO: T-these e-evil wom-

Y/W: *evil glare on their faces and pulling out their weapons*

1 SO: Marry me~ (to miyuki)

M+Y: ...*KICK PUNCH KICK!*

SO: SRW AND RZC DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR YU-GI-OH!

RZC: That's good!

SRW: You never actually did the disclaimer...

RZC: Bye! And ps. There's gonna be a new character coming soon!

SRW: WHAT!? GET BACK HERE, BAKA! WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION!

RZC: BYE!

Michi's pov.

I was up at about 2 in the morning, sitting by edge of the mountain, my feet dangling off the tree branch. I was chipping away at a diamond, making it into an arrow. I had been making various kinds of weapons since 2 o'clock and it's about 5 now. I had made 4 arrowheads, a spear head, a sword, some kunai shaped blades, some flat blade knives, some straws and a few baby bottles. That was not a weapon, but they might be necessary soon, I placed my hands on my cloak around my stomach, and rubbed the wiggling bump that was there. I don't know how soon that the bottles may be needed, but the baby sure was kicking hard, so they may be needed soon. The trouble is, I'm not getting any milk, and I'm not even sure the baby will like milk, so I don't know what to do once the baby comes out.

I kept carving the diamonds that I had harvested from my diamond plant. Plant as in tree, not as in factory. The village I come from found that gems grow from plants, and the diamonds I use are all dead because using live diamonds is kind of a waste. Anyway, I watered my plants a bit with some dew stuck on the tree I had climbed and a bit of duck broth and lemonade that I had. The plant likes lemonade best and it's not vegetarian like Miyuki, so it absorbs duck broth for protein. The dew is general nutrition. Anyway, I finished carving and put the weapon tips in the right side of my bag, I'll fashion them to weapons later. I jumped down from the tree, but before I reached the floor, I heard a scream.

I sped walked to the tents and that idiotic owner of Akamaru ran out, followed by my precious pet spider. I ran to the scene and stopped my spider to see if she was hurt. Nope, not a scratch. I jumped on her and faced what's-his-name. He was an idiot and started screaming. "WHAT IS THAT THING!" I blinked at his stupidity, I assumed even if he was idiotic, he knew what a spider was. "Spider" came a low voice, it was menacing and most people would think the voice was creepy. The guy in strange glasses came out of the tent. I remember he had a thing with bugs, he was talking about it a bit yesterday at around eleven when Jen screamed when there was a huge beetle in our tent. It was actually kind of scary, but in a pretty way. The bug guy came in picked up the beetle and left, but not before rambling off some buggy facts.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A SPIDER-ON-STEROIDS DOING IN MY TENT?!" the idiot continues screaming. "Spitzy!" Miyuki jumped at the huge spider hugging it lovingly and Kiba's face turned various shades of green and blue, looking somewhere between super disgusted and sickly surprised. "Um, what?" He asked. "That's onee-chan's black spider she found as a kid, we kept it and it's grown so much. Give it a lot of love because she's going to...*sniffle*..." Miyuki started crying which made all the guys (not including Shikamaru, since he's a lazybutt) swarm her and start comforting her. "What was all that about?" Ino asked. I pet my spider and she shrunk. she crawled up my gloves and up my sleeves, settling in my hair as a hair clip. "She's old. She's gonna die soon, so Miyuki is a little sad."

"Aren't you sad?" Ino asks "It's YOUR spider."

I didn't answer, but I was a bit sad when I think of the death of my pet. I just didn't want to admit having any emotions because, well, it's a long story that I try not to remember.

Ino got the message. Jen started complaining "I'm hungry, it's so cold and it's so early, the sun's not even up yet! Ugh, we're in the middle of nowhere! I remember how miserable we are right now and oh-my-gosh my hair is so messed up, where are the showers?" I wondered how she survived living in the wilderness for so long if right now she was absolutely miserable.

"Come on, we're going hunting." I told her. She just pouted and was about to open her mouth to retort but I clamped my gloved hand over her mouth. "We are going to hunt, whether you like it or not, understand." I spoke in my monotone voice. Jen shivered, so I think she got my message. "Onee-chan~! Can you find me something vegetarian~!" Miyuki was speaking in her sing-song voice with her puppy-dog eyes... I must do my job as an older sibling and get her some veggie stuffzzz :3...*stare at Miyuki with sparkles all around her*...'Kawai'...

I waved at Jen, I needed her to hunt with me, mainly because I need the experience she has with the wild, partly because I feel bad for getting her kicked out of the village. "I wanna come!" Tenten ran up to me. Underneath the shadow of my hood, I made a happy expression 'For once someone wants to come!' (for other people, that means turning up their lips into a "smile" for me, smiling means with my soul coming out in my eyes, or as Miyuki says it in the most descriptive and unpoetic way: my pupils dilate -_-) Anyways, the other girls chorused how they wanted to join, and that was fine with me. I did a 'come on' wave with my arm. Some boys *cough cough-Kiba (idiot # 1 as Miyuki says) and Lee (the bushy browed bowl-cut kid with the shinny teeth)* wanted to join too. If they were gonna come, then they will end up stuck in a cave and screaming for help while they rot and us girls will come back with a lot of food for everyone else, I swear.

"No, you can't come" Ino said, echoing my inner thoughts. "What are you guys? The Amazon warriors?" Kiba asked, let down, disappointed and as a joke. Wow, for such an idiot, he can give good guesses. I highly admire the amazonians. And the hunters of Artemis. That was what inspired me with my bow.

Us girls headed to the forest while Miyuki entertained the guys, since she didn't like to hurt animals *cough but-likes-to-torture-people-who-piss-her-off cough* (or slept on Reshi or caused havoc ). Jen held up her head, sniffed, and pointed to an area of the wood, "Duck" she said. She pointed to another area, "some geese" she pointed somewhere else, "a deer" I looked where she was pointing. "How big?"

"Pregnant"

I felt the bump over my tummy "Let's go for some geese."

It was an easy catch, 3 big, fat geese, Ino and Temari made sure they wouldn't escape, and Tenten, Hinata and Jen all killed a geese. I went gathering for Miyuki's breakfast and herbs. I also collected some geese eggs, which made me feel sick, but what breakfast had no egg?

When I got back to camp, Miyuki was soundly asleep and all the boys were just watching her (and I swear I saw some drool coming out of their mouth...). "Pigs" I say. "What? There are pigs on the mountain?" Temari asked. "Yes, right there" I reply, pointing to the huddle of boys.

"Yea, they're all pigs!" Temari said, "That's because Shikamaru is not in the crowd right?" Ayame sounded a bit jealous... I think someone has a crush on lazybutt, but she's not the only one.

"Yea, Shikamaru is such a lazybutt" Ino said, kind of fondly,

"Imagine having to be on a team with him!" Ayame tried to sound like she was sorry for Ino, but it came out all wrong, it sounded like she envied her. Well, girls can be a bit boy crazy sometimes. Even if boy crazy is holding a huge fan or lived in the wild half her life, or can basically take over someone's body.

"He's a gentleman though, he is the one who always catches your body when you go to mind transfer jutsu." Hinata pointed out. Drama. Great entertainment for cooking.

"Well, not all the guys there are idiots" Tenten told us.

"Yea, but you gotta step up your game girl! A certain long haired ninja is more interested in people sleeping on giant dragons than the smokin' weapon user you are!" Ino giggled as she said that.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Tenten stuttered. Her face was a bit red, but that may have been the fire burning while I cooked and smoked the geese and eggs, but probably not.

"Oh, Tenten, you're smarter than this. 'Smokin' weapon user' is you and 'a certain long haired ninja is Neji.'" Temari pointed out, teasingly.

"But-but, I'm not nearly as pretty as you guys-" Tenten started to say, but was interrupted by Ino. "Nuh-uh! The first step is to have some self confidence. Hinata wasn't confident and look where it got her!" Ino pointed out. "Hey!" Hinata protested. "Oh, don't worry, if you be more confident, you ought to be able to get his attention and maybe confess! That'll make Naruto fall in LOVE!" Ino laughed as she said this. Hinata was curious "you think Naruto will like me?" she asked.

Somewhere where Naruto is

*achoo*... "Is someone thinking about me?! Jiraya-sensei, someone's thinking about me, the future Hokage!" Naruto shouted. "What? Just get back to training" Pervy-sage told him "or wait, maybe you should stop, I think too much of this training is making you delusional..."

Back to the mountaintop

"What you need is a makover!" Ayame suggested. "Um..." Hinata says. "Michi's great at making clothes, she can whip something up, and Miyuki is a goddess at hair! I'll help with accessories and advice. Everyone can get a makeover! It'll be so fun!" The answers ranges from "YAY!" to "Sure, why not..." but they all meant yes. To end things on a happy note...

"Breakfast is ready!"

So, the girls dug in and only Kiba and Shikamaru joined us. Kiba was driven by his hunger, Ayame had refused to give him food yesterday. Shikamaru woke up complaining how early it is and was showered with flirty comments as soon as he started eating.

I was content and full, so was Ayame and Tenten. Ino was full, but a little worried she was putting on a lot of weight, and Temari was still eating, slow eaters are cool! She was quite content. Hinata was probably not as full as she could be, but she was polite and ate a small amount so that others may eat too.

Kiba was a little fuller than last night, and Shikamaru was getting a lot of hand feeding, the girls practically begged to give him food from their share, but in my mind's eye, "begging" was more like:  
"You are such a sloppy eater, idiot." *shoves food in his mouth* "that's how you eat goose."  
"God, Shikamaru, how can you think of battle strategies for out team when you can't even think of an effective way to eat an egg?" *gives him a bit of yolk*  
"Geez, man. You do NOT know how to live in the wild. You eat goose jerky like -" *pops a piece of jerky in his mouth*.

When Temari finished eating and I cooked Miyuki's breakfast, Miyuki woke up. I think after she started eating was when the guys realized there was food to eat. If they broke it up evenly, they would have gotten a few crumbs but Choji ate all of the food, Shino ate... interesting stuff...

Lee was so fast, he ran away and Ayame told him that he got about every poisonous berry there was in the mountain in 30 seconds. He was in despair, but sooner or later he found something edible. He shared it with Neji because he believed he would be a good teammate.

Gaara just killed a poor rabbit hopping around in the bushes, he split it with Kankuro. Miyuki cried on and on about the rabbit that Gaara and Kankuro eventually had to give the rabbit a proper burial, which consisted of the rabbit's bones.

All the pigs will survive, unfortunately. I was really disappointed.

After that, I packed up the tents, but that took a while, so people tried to help. Unfortunately, they were so messy (which caused my sister to freak out), the tents wouldn't fit in the tiny bags and most of them ended up in Miyuki's magic box that is a never ending void.

Then we started traveling

3rd pov

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O" Miyuki fell to her knees with crying a river, holding a the hairclip-sized spider, which is now dead. Michi, who still had her cloak on, was very happy that no one could see her face, which was streaked with tears.

The guys went and comforted the fair Miyuki, even if they were completely grossed out at the spider. The girls comforted both Michi and Miyuki. Miyuki, who was obviously still sad, crystallized the spider (which freaked the group out to no extent) "so that she would never rot away," as Miyuki said.

"Let's-" Michi said raspily. She cleared her throat. "Let's move on."

She took the crystallized spider and slipped it up her hood. Unknown to anyone else, she was using it to hold up her messy bangs, like her spider used to do, when it was living...

Michi, who had once been leading, fell to the back. No one thought it was strange, she was still mourning for a pet, even if the pet is, in their opinion, gross and scary.

They had stopped because Michi fell to her knees, creating a *THUMP* "Michi?" Ino ran up to Michi and put her hand on her back.

"Are you okay?" Tenten asked, patting Michi's back. Michi leaned to the side and threw up on a bush. Gasping for breath, she told them "That was- a really hard kick"

"Um, is she giving birth?" Kiba asked Miyuki. She just ignored him and walked up to me.

"Okay, breath in- out. The shock will go away" Miyuki told Michi.

"This is bad, childbirth can take a really long time," Neji announced. "We won't get anywhere!"

Michi stood up, announcing that they should keep going. As she said that, the bottom of her cloak wriggled. Out crawled a black, leathery dragon-like baby. Everyone grew a sickly green color, except for the Ayame, Miyuki and Michi. Miyuki picked up the dragon and cuddled it happily, which caused the others to turn a hundred shades of green... 'hey, I never knew that color of green existed!' Miyuki thought. Michi gathered the baby dragon and hugged it fondly. The dragon cooed and snuggled in her arms. Michi drew some sort of crystal from under her cloak, but the crystal was a vibrant, vibrant sea green and it was radiating a sweet, loving energy. It was pulsing, and crystals don't normally pulsate... She broke off the top, putting a diamond baby bottle cap on it. Michi placed the crystal bottle in the dragon's mouth. He sucked and Michi stood up, cradling him. She started walking, and the others followed along, asking lots of questions. Miyuki was riding on Reshi (who was in a medium sized form and walking) trying to answer them all at once, but that sounded like:

"What is that?" "That's-"

"Why? She just gave birth to a dragon?" "Because-"

"Wait, who is the father?" "He's-"

"Hey, what is that dragon?" "That's-"

"You didn't answer my question!" "Shut up!"

"COME ON!" Michi yelled from a mile away, everyone hurried (while Miyuki flew on Reshi and reached Michi first) and caught up to her.

As soon as Reshi saw the black dragon he roared in happiness and the black dragon soon followed. Reshi landed as the black dragon grew to the same size as Reshi. Miyuki jumped off of Reshi and watched the two dragons nuzzle each other. The group behind her (not including Michi and Ayame) stared, with mouths wide open, at the dragons and one word came out of their mouth all at once.

"Y-y-yaoi?!" they choked out, even Gaara did it.

"Idiots...they're brothers..." Miyuki and Michi deadpanned in unison. Ayame just laughed at how the group of...idiots... fell on the ground. They all soon recovered from the shock and resumed their journey, with Miyuki once again on Reshi's back while playing with a chibified Zek.

" Hey Michi, do you even know where and what you're looking for? Right now, you look like you don't even know where it is." Kiba said.

"I don't" Michi replied slightly annoyed.

"What?" The group exclaimed. Michi continued walking and was about to repeat what she said... until she landed face first on the ground.

"Found it," Michi said, her voice muffled by the ground. Miyuki started burst out in laughter and jumped off of Reshi, who resumed a chibi form, with Zek( the black dragon's name. Zek was chibified and babyfied too) in her arms. Reshi flew to Miyuki and perched on her shoulder, and Zek tried to help Michi up. Michi got up and cradled him and put his baby bottle in his mouth. And, she took off her cloak.

No one knew what they were expecting, but they weren't expecting what they saw. The first thing they noticed was the streak of purple in her bangs held up by a crystal spider clip, and a streak of bright red down her other side of her head, starting right at the Z- shaped hair part. They couldn't help looking at it, everything else was so... dull. She made the grey sky behind her look as white as snow, because of her blackness (more like darkness) while Miyuki made the sky seem pure black.

Michi's hair was short, a little past chin length, and streaked with purple and black. Her eyes were as black as her hair, or that was what it looked like at first. Once you look closer, you could see that her eyes were purple and gleamed with a kind of sparkle, until you realize that sparkle was the gold splashed in her eyes, her eyes were the same color as Miyuki's except more purple than gold, whereas Miyuki has more gold than purple.

They also noticed that her clothing were complete opposites. Miyuki was dressed in a short red skirt of delicate silk with matching knee-length boots and gloves, while Michi is dressed in a leather jacket zipped up all the way, a long collar flopped this-a-way and that-a-way. Miyuki's shirt was a kimono top with red edges and gold elegant designs, while Michi's leather was decorated with a white leather cross of two bones right under a collar, above a white leather skull. At the bottom of her jacket were multiple white bones, like the ones making up the cross except they were making up a strange symbol like: M.

The team wasn't completely sure what the "M" symbol was, it was not Japanese and nothing that they knew of had that shape. Michi's pants were cotton, dyed a grey only a few shades lighter than the dramatic black on the leather jacket. The pants were ripped at the knees, the cotton white and frayed inside the holes.

She was also wearing boots, but not the below-the-knees length ones that Miyuki had on, the ones that were long, white and delicate. Michi's were leather and black, they reached a little lower than half calf. At first, the boots looked like they had sparkly plastic gemstones, which was kind of strange for her image, but a closer looks says the "gemstones" were tiny bone-white spikes, sticking out of the boots. Not only did the boots have spikes, but so did her leather choker.

Her choker was a black leather strap with a upside-down teardrop shaped, dark grey stone encased in a grey-silver shell shaped cast. The group stared at the siblings with jaws on the ground. One was a dark, punky girl while the other was a bright, sunny and elegant girl...weird. But what else is weird was they were so different, but they were also in some ways, the same.

You would think that was impossible, with those two, but it was true. They both produced an unmistakable aura, an aura you can feel and know right away that the person was there. They both had the same eye colors, they both had boots, necklaces with crystals, pet dragons, multi-color hair, and were both the exact same height, had the same long face shape, it was as if it were possible to cut them exactly in half and place them side by side, they would match up perfectly.

"Are they twins?" the group asked. "Yea, we're twins." Miyuki confirmed their suspicions, while Michi took off her choker. Michi placed the choker on the ground followed by Miyuki's necklace, an elegant gold-silver stone with a color changing stone radiating rays of colorful light encased in the center of it. A vine like design was holding the stone on the back, while a wing-like piece that of it held the stone on the front, but allowing sight of the center stone. Michi kneeled down and waited expectantly. After a few moments, Kiba interrupted with an "And now what?"

Michi sighed and said "Something's missing." Miyuki kneeled down next to her and examined the dirt. "It looks like you need something big, and metallic..." Tenten got out her scroll and asked "A weapon?" "No." Michi reached into her cloak that was thrown onto the floor.

She took out her ninja tool bag and the other bag and strapped it to her black leather belt. She reached inside the small bag on the right side of her black leather belt. She pulled out a hunk of steel with a black screen and two buttons. One was red and the other was green. She pressed the red button and the screen grew the same shade of red as the button under her thumb.

As she placed the object down between the two necklaces, Miyuki's chain glowed two ghastly, milky white that swirled around each other in an everlasting flow. Michi's chain grew a pitch black, blacker than her jacket and even blacker than her hair. It was moving as if the crystal's insides were liquid. It was sloshing around in a never ending rapid.

The two crystals vibrated, at first they just shook, then you can hear them buzz. Then as the earth shook underneath everyone's sandals or boots, the team stepped back. Ayame grabbed the collar of Michi's jacket and Miyuki's arm. And just in time. Michi and Miyuki sat, paralyzed watching the two crystals shake up the world and lift, humming like bees. The two crystals flew up, swirling, twisting in between one another. The ground beneath shook with more force and began to swirl and swirl. Then, the ground became a dark void, with the two necklaces floating in the air still glowing. They descended towards Michi and Miyuki and dropped into their laps. The two twins were still shocked and stared at the hole, as well as the others. That was until Michi came back to reality, and Miyuki soon followed. The girls put their necklaces back on and stood up. "I'm going to go down first." Michi said putting back all her items and cloak and walked to the void. "I'll be right after you!" Miyuki yelled. The group of ninjas behind them stared uncertainly into the black space. "Are you sure? It seems dangerous, maybe one of us should jump in?" Neji asked. Michi's eyes glared as she jumped down screaming "OMIGODS!" (Michi believes in no gods, but the idea of one god is so stupid to her, so she screams "gods" only when she might die) and as she fell through the hole, only her hood could be seen, then it disappeared as well. "KALABANGA!" Miyuki yelled as she did a dive and fell through the void as well. The ninjas looked down at the edge of the hole and shuffled nervously. "I SEE A LANDING, I THINK ITS SAFE!" MIchi's voice traveled from the hole. "Umm, ladies first?" the guys (not including Gaara) said uncertainly. The said ladies glared at the boys and pushed all of them (again, not including Gaara) in. The girls grinned evilly at the shocked boys and turned to Gaara daring him to challenge. He sweatdropped at this and stood a bit farther away from them. The girls cheered and then jumped down, all arms linked. Gaara sighed and used his sand to float down. The area around the circle was empty and soon... the whole shrank until it seemed as if nothing happened.

SRW: Oh how I want to strangle you right _now, Claw._

RZC:...Why is that?

SRW: Because of you being an idiot and adding in another character without my consent! *walks...no stomps off*

RZC:...Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed...


	8. Chapter 8

Wing/Claw: WE ARE SOOO SORRYYYYY!

Michi/Miyuki: Sure... Anyways, they've been studying non-stop for tests that the teachers throw at them.

Miyuki: Not literally of course!

Michi:...Hey, baka authors...

Wing/Claw: What?...

Michi: Don't you have a quiz tomorrow?

...

Wing/Claw: *runs out of the room*

Miyuki:... Those authors do not own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh. Only Michi, Ayame and I. Well, see ya later.

Michi: Hopefully they'll be able to post the new chapter later next week...

Seto's pov

I was on my bed, thinking, reflecting on the day after having to put up with a bunch of fangirls (some were mine, but most were Duke's annoying, screaming fanatics) and work. *sigh*... I lay on my bed when all of a sudden, I heard this weird humming noise above me but just thought it was my imagination.

That was until I heard a voice screaming "I SEE A LANDING, I THINK ITS SAFE!" That was when a hole appeared on my bedroom ceiling. Nothing came down, or so I thought. At the last moment, a flicker of red and purple hair fell straight down. I nearly died as she landed on me.

It felt like she just dropped a couple hundred kilometers and all that force straight on my stomach. I gasped for breath, wondering how the hell I couldn't see her until now. I realized, she blended so well in the hole because of her dark eyes, her dark hair and her clothing, made of nothing but black fabric... satin, I decided, as I rubbed a bit of the cloak between my fingers. The door creaked open as Mokuba walked in.

"Hey, Set- um, I'm going to come back later" "No, wait" I call out. I have no idea what just happened. Suddenly, I could breathe, but it was really, really cold. I turned my head towards the source of the wind as I say the loose and unworn hood of the girl fall through the window. I must have creeped her out. Fine by me. Boy, that was weird. All those thoughts rested in my head as I looked at the hole in my ceiling, which was still there. I was about to inspect it, but I say a dot of white, growing larger and larger, until I could see that it was a girl, a really beautiful girl in all white. Something inside me hurt around my heart, for no reason.

Also wanted to call the snowy girl Kisara, for no reason. Great, now my heart isn't hurting anymore, but my stomach has pretty much been beat up today, more than in my life. The girl in white had landed on top of me too. "ONEE-CHAN! WHERE THE !#$$ ARE YOU!" She yelled, in my face. Mokuba chose a second after that happened to return and stare

"Hey, Kiba, why so many fangirls today? I thought last time the staff let one in, you fired him in the first three seconds after you found out? So, why are you... you know, doing stuff... with so many fangirls?" Mokuba asked. "Okay, two questions. One, why do you know that the girls are fangirls and two, how did you learn about 'doing stuff'?" I asked, with slight suspicion to his answers, the suspicions concerned a certain mutt... "One, who else can they be? Two, Joey told me, but he said that we were going to learn about it later on, my class and I, so he wanted us to have an idea so we will know what's going on because the teachers are confusing when they talk about... stuff..."

"There's a reason they are confusing, duh" "Kisara" says idly poking Seto. "Ima go look for onee-chan now, okay?" She jumps off me and leaps out the window. I scrambled to get up and followed. "WAIT!" I scream. I pick up the phone and dial my gate guards "Close the gates!" Mokuba just sighs and mutters how he'll come back to talk to me later.

I turned around as a pile of people land on my bed (breaking it into two also -_-), first a guy in a grey jacket on top of THE biggest dog I have seen, ever. Then, a guy with dark, dark brown hair with a hair-tie more than halfway down his LONG ponytail. That's really tacky. Then, a guy with a greasy bowl-cut and green spandex *shiver*.

He BETTER not get any of that grease on my bed... oh wait my bed's broken, it doesn't matter. After him, a guy in a grey cloak with a hood, covering his face and he also had the weirdest shades. As soon as he appears, bugs of all sorts start streaming out from under my bed.

Gross... After him, is a guy with a ponytail that is really really spiky. He grabs some pillows, and I think he just fell asleep. Wow... He BETTER get out of my mansion, he's SLEEPING on MY bed! Okay, Kaiba, calm down, calm down... Seriously, I'm so much better than them. I got my poker face back on, so a few more people were going to fall, so what, I'll just kick their a**.

Nothing is going to shake me. Or so I thought... Suddenly, a naked guy falls on my bed... or I thought it was a guy, it was actually a really, gross, disgusting, dirty not to mention BLOODY puppet... I think I lost a couple years of my life... A guy with a TON of weird war facepaint falls next to it and tosses it towards the door. "STUPID TEMARI, I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU NEAR MY PUPPETS AGAIN! GIMME BACK HIS CLOTHES!" He screams up the hole. Hopefully Mokuba isn't nearby to see all this.

Wow, I am so shocked, but I am not prepared for the thing that came next.

The FATTEST guy I have ever seen landed on everyone else, causing lots of screaming and yelps of pain. Not to mention pleads to the fatso to roll off... I hoped I didn't yelp because I sure wanted to. The bed, and yes it was in pieces, almost fell through the floor.

I think I lost my poker face, good thing no one was here to see. Then, a group of 5 girls all landed on top of the guys... I think the pink-black haired girl just landed right on one of the guy's place where the sun doesn't shine, cause I heard a groan of utter pain... All the girls jumped off the pile of boys and started high-fiving each other.

I was making my way towards the hole and looked up through the void only to see black. I was about to move away thinking that there was nothing else special about it but stopped when Mokuba came in. "... Umm, big brother, first, are you gay? Second, why are there a bunch of girls cheering? Third... why in the world are you crying?" What he said about the last question was true, I was crying, so I decided to answer the last question.

"There's sand in my eyes"

"Uh-huh sure" Mokuba says, shakes his head, and asks "Why are you crying? Is it your bed?"

"No. It's because... There. Is. Sand. In. My. Eyes" I repeat slowly. Mokuba can be such an idiot.

"Why would there be sand in your room?" Mokuba smirked as if he had won the argument. I had the perfect counter.

"Why would there be a ton of crazy cheering girls, a fat guy, a dirty, bloody, naked puppet, a guy who can sleep anywhere, a guy on a giant dog, a guy with out-of-date weirdo shades, bugs coming out from under my bed, a bowl cut weirdo in spandex... In my room? Is sand so extraordinary?" I asked. I was smarter than everyone, so of course I saw the possibility of sand coming down the void on my ceiling.

"Oh, yeah, I guess that's hard to take in. You should just explain your room instead of making a sand-in-my-eyes excuse." While he said this, Mokuba tried to look pitying and tried so hard not to laugh, but I know when I hear a snicker from anywhere.

"Go stand under here and then you'll know what I mean!" I was getting irritated by the minute and the sand in my eyes was NOT making better. "Fine..." However, before he could even take another step, a cloud of sand was floating downward and dispersed to create a stream of sand flow back inside a gourd. My watery eyes moved towards the guy who had DEEP red hair, a kanji and... light green colored eyes that b+w... he's a freakin' PANDA! I then realized that he was going to land on top of me and I instantly moved out of the way.  
Of course, as soon as I moved out of the way, I was crushed by all the girls, whose arms were linked, as they all jumped out of my window. The fat guy jumped out too. Followed by the rest of the people, except the guy who was still asleep. The sand panda floats out and I had a strong urge to throw the sleeping guy out with the rest of them, but that would require me to go near my bed, but the floor was very unsturdy, if I got near my floor, it would collapse and of course I would be fine since I'm rich and awesome, but the floor below me will be as messed up as the floor above, which will suck.

"What's with jumping out the window?" I asked Mokuba, who was staring at me with utter shock. "I'm not sure but can you drop me off at school today, if you're not in posttraumatic stress of anything..."

School! For the first-and probably last- time in my life, I was glad to go to school.

The End


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys~! This is Wing here~! Claw couldn't make it today... Anyways, Claw and I won't be on till December 26,2012 cause of traveling and Christmas. I'll be posting up the tenth chapter also~!**

**Michi/Myuki: You can shut your blabber mouth right now you know...**

**Wing:...Fine...**

**Michi: Claw and Wing do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Naruto. They only own Miyuki, Ayame and I (in addition to some other ocs).**

Miyuki's pov

"... Ok... that was weird..." I said as I ran to find my sister, with Reshi hiding in the folds on my cloak's hood near my neck, who was running really fast. I had no clue to where we were but when I saw a flash of red, purple and black, I instantly knew that that was onee-chan. I followed her and found her dying, trying not to throw up. "ONEE-CHAN I SAW THIS GUY AND HE WAS WEIRD AND STARING AT MEEEEE!" I screamed hugging her. "What?" She says. "I SAID-" I immediately started choking. I couldn't breathe. I took a gasp but what filled my lungs made me start coughing.

"What is-cough- in this air?-cough cough-" I asked. Reshi was nuzzling my neck comfortably, also not knowing what was wrong with me. Michi sniffed "Barbecue, a little bit of chills sauce, and hot dogs, with a ton of ketchup." Michi was a little worried "It's not that much meat you know, are you ok?"

I sniffed the air, yeah, there definitely was a BBQ party, gross, but that's not enough to make me cough like I had lung cancer. I glanced at Reshi to see his reaction to the smell and... yup, he was salivating... a LOT.

"Cough-it's not-cough- that- cough. Something else is- cough- cough-" I tried really hard to breathe, but it was a failed attempt. ' DON'T DIE ON ME, YUKI!' Reshi screamed through our link. That really hurted my head if you wanted to know...

"Oh, it must be the gas." Michi said.

"Farts stink, cough- but there's no way- cough- that gas can -cough- kill me- cough- like this." I told her, desperate to live. If I keep coughing I'm gonna die. Reshi was also dying, too... from laughter about my fart statement. -_- 'You, Reshi, You're one weird dragon I must say...' 'Oh stuff a cake in your mouth.' Reshi retorted playfully.

"No, gasoline. Like the kind that makes machines run. Oil, burning off" Michi tried to explain all her mechanic intelligence to me... Buuutttt I was choking to death and didn't really pay attention. Sorry onee-chan...

"CAN'T BREATHE!" I screamed, then I started coughing, which made Michi see the emergency situation I am currently in.

"Okay... I want you to stop coughing."

"Oh, yea, I never thought of that!" I tried to be as sarcastic as possible, but my coughing made me sound like oh COUGH yea COUGH I COUGH never COUGH thought COUGH of COUGH that COUGH. Try being sarcastic when you sound like that. Reshi snickered at that. I just glared down at him while I was hacking up my lungs... not literally if you were thinking that...

"You didn't? Well, whatever, stop coughing," she ordered.

It was a while before I stopped coughing, Michi had to carry me to the nearest metal thing that sprouted water (Michi told me that the metal thing was called a water fountain. How does she learn all this stuff?) and dunked my face into it. That was really painful, and I got so much water up my nose, I swear the amount of water in my nostrils was equal to the amount in the nearest lake.

After I had regained my sense of smell (cured from my sufferable coughing,) and stuffed all the guys faces into the water fountain (the team had followed us, and also suffered loss of breathable air. Michi had helped the girls but I think she was happily planning the boys' funeral) I smelled an unpleasant smoky stink, like someone was smoking a cigarette, except ten times worse, and as I looked up, I saw a ton of black clouds. It looked like it was gonna rain, but the sun was shining so brightly. Reshi flew up on my head to see what I was looking at.

"Michi, is it gonna rain?" I asked.

"No," Michi glanced up. "Oh, you think the sky looks dark. Nah, it's just pollution and factories putting the smoke into the sky."

"Oh, I'm gonna look around." Tenten announced. She stood up and glanced around staring open mouthed at the tall, metal buildings, sweet little middle class homes and the ads and signs, liquor shops and corner stores, grocery shops, these big-no -HUGE buildings (bigger than Kazekage tower) Michi told me they were called malls, for shopping, and she wants to check one out soon. (MICHI WANTS TO GO SHOPPING?). I was observing my surroundings but noticed that EVERY. SINGLE. PERSON near us were staring at us weirdly (mostly at poor Reshi who didn't really notice) but all the men were drooling when they looked over me... Kay, that's just freaky, this ALWAYS happens when I'm near boys... I repeat, ALWAYS. Good thing I have an over protective sis and dragon.

I noticed a middle-aged man slowly approach me. "Shouldn't you be at school?" He asked cautiously. I tilted my head cutely. "What? I graduated ninja school so long ago!" "No, not a stupid video game, school!" He told me, sort of blushing. Reshi glared at him while he stared at Reshi. "Is that thing real?" I didn't answer him though.

I glanced at Michi for help. She was examining a soda machine, glancing at me like "GO AWAY!" but then I realized she was looking at the man. I skipped over to her with Reshi nestled on my head. "What do you want him to go away for?" I asked.

"He's a policeman, and I want a soda from this machine, for free." She said slowly and if she expects me to understand, then she is holding her expectations too high.

"What?" I asked. "You know, I could bust this thing open... Just, nevermind. Watsup?"

"Well, a guy is asking us to go to school, and when did you start saying wassup?"

"Just now."

"Okay, fair enough. What do I tell him?"

"Tell him that we're transfer students from America."

"Kay," I skip back to the policeman (what's a policeman?) "I'm a transfer student from America" I tell him. "America? Like, Hollywood" "Yea, Hollywood" Michi says, sarcastically, "ALL Americans are from Hollywood." But, only I could hear her, the policeman is half deaf, I think. "Well, anyway, I'll show you to the school." He grabs my arm and pulls me along with a glaring Reshi on my head. I glanced back at Michi, kind of scared. Usually, she gets SO mad when someone touches me. What happened to the collected over-protective older sibling I used to have?

Michi was leaning against the soda machine, casually and staring at me as if to say "Go on, I'm really thirsty and you keep the police around." I gulped.

Oh, what did I do to make Michi mad? I followed politely as the police takes me to a big building. On it were letters: Domino High.

THE END

**Well, the next chapter will be up very soon~! Ciao~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the tenth chapter~!**

**Miyuki: Again, Claw and Wing do not own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh. They only own their ocs...which sadly includes me...**

Michi's Pov

As soon as the police dude leaves, I stomped on the ground, the machine rattles out change and Mt. Dew, Sierra Mist, and Dr. Pepper cans. I kick it and the soda dispenser spews out 7UP, Pepsi, Fanta, and a ton of other good stuff, some cash and with a loud BOOM the machine explodes, sending metal parts into space and a little extra money in my pocket.

After draining the 7UP, I start walking around, until I see people staring at me, not the OMG she's so pretty kind of stare, but the WTF is that kind of stare.

"What?" I snap at them.

"Hey, lady, is that thing real?" Says a random guy, pointing above my head where a bobbing black dragon baby was desperately flapping his tiny wings. Zek was trying to fly, but I remembered that he was just a young baby. As soon as he fell, I caught him. "Yea, he's real"

"Cool, can I pet him?"

"Why not." I answer hesitantly. The guy walks over and strokes Zeks head. "So, did you ditch school?" "Heck yea, what about you?" He answers. "Transfer student, I don't know where the school is" I tell him. "You are one lucky biatch. You know how to skateboard?" I grabbed the wheeled plank in the guy's hand. Putting it on the ground, I skateboarded in a circle, doing a little bit of tricks and things.

Suddenly, I heard a shrill whistle. "YOU! ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE AT SCHOOL?!" I threw the skateboard at the guy, who caught it and rode off.

"Bonjour, où est le lycée?" I asked. French

"Um, what?" The policeman says (not the same one that dragged Miyuki).

"Lo siento, hola, donde es la escuela?" I questioned, Spanish.

"Are you new?"

"Oh, you don't talk Spanish, that's cool." English is so awesome I thought as I asked him, "Where's the high school?" (In English)

"Um, do you want me to take you to Domino High?" He was so confused, HAHAHA men are so stupid!  
"The...High...School..." I say slowly, in Japanese "Where...?"

"Okay, ma'am right this way. And, um, is that a toy?" He said, looking at Zek.

Uh oh, Zek caught way too much attention. He's not trying to, though, unlike some attention whores... *cough Miyuki cough* I needed to transform him into something a little less noticeable. glanced around desperately, trying to find inspiration for Zek's transformation. I saw it, a girl riding a horse down the street, perfect. "Hey, Zek, Horse mode!" I pressed my hands into him and he transformed into a horse with many, many excessively decorated pieces of rope and fabric, flung here and there (but I made the colors the exact opposite of the other horse, if you compared them, they would have looked like opposite twins... Like me and Miyuki). It was a little showy, but I hopped on anyway. "Where?" I asked in Japanese.

He just stood there rubbing his eyes out. As soon as he recovered from shock, he pointed to the left, so I guided Zek there. As I clomped towards the school, I saw that the stranger on the horse was actually my little sis, Miyuki.

"Oh gods, what are you doing on a fancy, white horse?" I ask.

"Everyone was staring at Reshi, so I made him transform to something that will draw less attention." She told me innocently.

"Oh, yea, less attention, because everyone rides a giant horse all the time," I say sarcastically.

"I know right!" Miyuki was great, but sometimes, she makes me want to facepalm myself.

"Whatever, let's get to school." I sighed.

As soon as we got to school, the principal welcomed us warmly. I think the police told him of our arrival. "Hello, here is the school uniform, and your schedules." He hands us a piece of paper and a uniform that is bright... pink. Miyuki started glaring at the pink cloth and angry energy surrounded her. You do NOT want to know what happened when she first saw pink...

"No." She says with her eyes hidden behind her bangs.

"Excuse me?" The principal asks politely.

"I don't want it" She throws the uniform at him and trots Reshi down the hall. I jumped off Zek and bowed to the guy. I hate men, but I don't want to leave a blemish on my report card, and riding a horse into the school with a bipolar sister is all the damage I want to cause to this school. As for Miyuki, whenever she gets into trouble, people immediately forgive her on the spot.

"I apologize for that, sir." I said, trying my best to be sorry. My best is not always good enough though.

"Oh, that's fine... I don't suppose you don't want the uniforms either, do you?" He says in a tone like he was talking to a pile of pig dung. More like sneering actually...

"No sir, but it is school dress code, sir." I tell him.

"Oh, well, one Hollywood star gets let off, all Hollywood stars get let off..." He sighs and hands me my schedule.

"Thank you, sir" I bowed again and lead Zek outside, where I turn him back into a baby dragon and put him on the swings, telling him that he needs to stay put until I go get him. The same skateboard guy happened to have passed by us and I ordered him to watch and take care of Zek... not that I trusted him or anything

I run back into the building, holding the schedule paper in my face, "First off, my locker is..." I run through the hall until I come upon my locker number, I unlocked my locker and found books in there, even a black leather backpack, all labeled with Akiyama. It was as if someone had planned for me to be here... creepy.

I brushed the thought away. I grabbed my books for English, my first period. Now that I think about, this is going to be too easy.

A couple of minutes later...

Well, maybe it's not going to be as easy as I thought. (mental sweatdrop) I swear I have been searching every inch of the school, and I couldn't find the room! ... I wonder if Miyuki found it already... Nah, she's probably lost, too.

"Hey! You," A stupid sounding voice called out from behind me. "You go to school here."

"Do I look like I go to school here?" I asked the guy who had the white coat and brown hair, with crazy cobalt blue eyes.

He snickers at me, which can tick me off easily somehow, I manage to remain calm. I've dealt with people like him, with guys. All they want is a reaction. I won't give him that.

"You don't look like you go here either," I say. "Too filthy rich... spoiled rotten, living a life of utter boringness. Too stupid to go to highschool. How did you get in here? Did you get kicked out of the stupid boarding schools for troubled students your dad sends you to?"

He narrowed his eyes. "No, but you look like you've lived in a sewer your whole life. Of course you don't go here. You can't afford it. Can't even afford the school uniforms."

I laugh. "Yeah, you caught me," I say as I push past him, bumping into someone. I fell on my butt, looking up, I saw the face of the always beautiful, little sister.

"Michi!" She says. She got up, brushed herself off. That was when I noticed that she wore a silken, platinum silver, gold-rimmed uniform... Why did she HAVE to pick something that will attract boys like magnets?! I mean, she doesn't do it intentionally... I think... but still! It attracts boys!

"The classroom's right here." She tells me. I get up and lean against the wall... So Miyuki found the classroom before me, I feel so smart... great. The teacher beckons us in. Miyuki pushed me in first, resulting in a lot of stumbling and almost falling. I stood up, facing the rows of blank faces staring back at me.

"Class," The teacher said with absolute boredom. "This is your new classmate. Will you please introduce yourself Michiko Akiyama.

I stared at her "What?" I ask, "You just introduced me for me, why should I bother?"

The class roared with laughter. I sat down, swung my backpack upon the desk and stuffed my face into it, beginning to doze off. I heard a vague "MISS AKIYAMA!" but, I haven't had a wink of rest since I been here, and I'm tired. The room suddenly seemed to float because of all the gasps that went on. I'm sure Miyuki just walked in. I stuffed my head into my backpack more, hoping to get a little silence because guys were IDIOTS!

In the middle of class

I was sooo correct. All the guys in class were watching Miyuki's every moves like wolves while the girls were all huddled in the corner glaring at her. *sigh* Why, oh , why do you, Miyuki Mitsuko Akiyama, HAVE to be a magnet for upcoming trouble and unintentional attention. No one was paying attention when the teacher asked them to read the next paragraph.

I raised my hands and stood up. "Is there no pity sitting in the clouds. That sees into the bottom of my grief? O sweet my mother, cast me not away! Delay this marriage for a month, a week, Or if you do not, make the bridal bed In that dim monument where Tybalt lies."

I read in a clear voice. The girls glanced up. I smiled at them, they smiled back. The teacher was absolutely annoying. "Oh, my dear child, that was amazing, the way the poem flows... BLAH BLAH BLAH" Well, A+ in English, anyways.

I bet Miyuki has the same grade... since she just loves to be a perfectionist on everything. Though, she has a little tiny (and when I mean tiny, I mean atom tiny), accent, but I guess you can call that cute. The guys sure think so... and so does the teacher... *mental...I repeat mental... shiver* I don't shiver. I'm always second behind her, but 10 /10 for me.

As I swing my backpack up back on my shoulders, the group of girls I smiled with walked up to me. One girl with hip-length black hair started saying"OMIGOSH! You're so good at English, it's like an automatic 10 for you. You're SO lucky. Will you help me? I really need it, my grade just dropped to a 8.5/10." She frowned, in despair. "Oh, dropped from how many points exactly?" I asked them. The answers ranged from 8/10 to 10/10. "Sure, I can help you lots," I say enthusiastically. I rock at making friends on my first day. Our group of girls made our way towards P.E.

In the changing room, lots of guys attempted to get in, but Miyuki scared them off. While she was changing, Aika, one of the girls that I met earlier today went up to me. "Ugh, that girl is such a showoff!" Pointing her chin towards my twin. I felt my pupils dilate in a form of a smile. "Yeah, she's a total showoff... What of it?" Aika started to start dissing Miyuki. I cut her short. "Do you know who she is?" Aika rolled her eyes, "Just some Hollywood b*tch!" I stand up and grab my clothes while saying, "That Hollywood b*tch is my twin sister," I turn to face her. "And don't diss her or else..." I stomp on the ground, which shakes and a giant crack appears on the bottom of my foot. I don't know where I get the super strength, but it helps make a point... and get soda from soda dispensers... As I turn back towards the door, I see Aika shivering like a snowstorm just blew across her.

**Well...Happy Holidays to you all~! I hope you get what you want for Christmas~! Ciao~!**


	11. Chapter 11

Wing: HI EVERYONE~! WE'RE BACK~!

Claw/ Michi/ Miyuki:...you're to loud...

Wing: Ehhhh~ B-but I only had like...um fou-no-five...ten, actually, bags of candy~

Claw: Correction, you had at minimum of **20**

*Wing and Claw are still arguing about it while the twins are watching*

Miyuki: Hey, Michi can you do the disclaimer?

Michi: These to idiots are to idiotic to own Yu-Gi-Oh and Naruto.

Miyuki: A.K.A They do not own those shows.

Michi: *glares at Miyuki while Miyuki smiles all to innocently* They only own us, end of disclaimer...

* * *

Michi's POV.

In P.E.

I manage to survive the swooning boys, who were annoying me so much, I just wanted to punch them. Miyuki had the same dilemma as well, except she DID punch the guys... and guess what, the idiotic boys were swooned by Miyuki's strength. 'She looks so graceful when she swings her arm through the air...and into my face *sigh with heart's in their eyes*' was basically what they were all thinking in their head. Well, they only annoyed me at the beginning, because I apologized to Aika for acting so mean to her in the locker room, but warned her about insulting Miyuki.

We made up, and hung out throughout the entire P.E. It was fun, since I never actually had any friends before, except Miyuki. That stupid guy... what's his name in the white cloak... was twice more showoff-y than Miyuki, but Aika was such a fan that I couldn't insult him without remaining friendless... The fangirls were worse than Miyuki's fanboys, at least I was used to Miyuki's fans... "OMG HE LOOKS SO HOT!" Aika and her friends screamed in the locker room after P.E. "He's more idiotic than Kiba...KIBA! Argh, stupid Tenten!" I ran out in my P.E. clothes and remembered I HAD friends other than Aika and the other girls.

I jumped off into the sky. I caught sight of the group, standing, looking around downtown, in the middle of the street. I landed just as a car was speeding into them. "WATCH OUT!" I screamed, leaping into the street and slammed into everyone. The car kept speeding and everyone was safe. "Stupid. What were you guys standing in the middle of the street for?" I scolded them. "What was that?" Temari gasped out. "A red prius." I answer pulling her up. I was pulling Tenten and Ino up, when Hinata was asking why black priuses with bright lights were chasing the red prius. "Those are police cars, not priuses." I answer, pulling Hinata and Ayame up too. "So, everything is a prius except that police cars things?" I facepalmed myself mentally. These guys were worse than Miyuki (and I don't mean that Miyuki is dumb, she's actually really smart... kind of). Even she knows what a car is (she got special tutoring from me, five minutes ago). "No, a prius is a type of car, not all cars are priuses." They stared at me, like "What...The...-"

"Let's get to school," I grabbed the girls and the idiots (aka boys) followed along. I heard lots of people asking "School?" but, would you bother to answer? Well, even if you would bother, I didn't. I ignored them all the way to the halls. I randomly selected lockers for all of the girls and I just had to do that for the pigs too. I noticed they had no supplies, and no idea what was going on.

What I didn't seem to notice was the fact that something was sticking REAL close to me. "Sewer rat has some friends *snicker*" it said in a stupid voice.

I flinched. The voice sounded really stupid and I could feel the breath on my neck. It smelled like Crest toothpaste, with a hint of peppermint chewing gum and Gatorade, it was that close to me. I didn't even want to turn around and see it, or see the girls' evil matchmaking faces. I sped walked down the hall, probably looking stupid in the process.

"MICHIKO MICHI AKIYAMA!" The scariest voice ever echoed down the hall. Crap, I probably left Miyuki really freaked out and worried. Now, oh my, is she mad. I spun on the heel of my spiked boots. I'll take idiots over a mad Miyuki anyday. I sped down the hall, quicklier. "Not going to admit it, are you?" I heard the voice snicker. Unfortunately, I was going too fast to stop, and my mind was blank other than getting away from mad Miyuki. Too late, I almost crashed right into the snickering pig. His white collar tickled the back of my neck as I spun around again. It was made of a soft material, but it was stiff ironed and rubbed uncomfortably against my neck.

I take back what I said. I had to face Miyuki's punishment. She drew her sword and charged straight at me. Instinctively, I roundoffed out of the way. Miyuki was gliding gracefully down the middle of the hallway with a cheerful smile, still charging, with Reshi (the size of a mouse) hidden in the collar of her dress (don't ask how I knew that he was there) . Crap... she was going to hit that spoiled-good-for-nothing guinea pig. I swear, if she makes me save him... The swords were coming down very quickly, slashing at that rodent's cloak. I sighed and pushed him out of the way... with my pinky... well, can you blame me? I want as little filth on myself as possible, and a pinkie will do the trick, since, you know, superstrength...

"Those cannot be real." Stupid stated in a matter-of-a-fact tone (does he think he's too good to ask questions, that capybara). I ignored him. "Miyuki Mitsuko Akiyama..." I heard myself growl. She had a cheery smile on her face. Wow, she might as well have wrote "FAKE! I'M REALLY MAD, I'M JUST SMILING LIKE A STUPID ASS FAKE WANNABE!" all over her forehead. "Yes, Michiko "Michi" Akiyama~..." She said in an all too familiar, painfully cheery tone. I grit my teeth, "Okay, whatever. You go ahead and kill EVERY tick in the hallways, use your swords at school, get expelled, that's perfectly fine." My voice, unwillingly, drips with sarcasm,

The oversized fly jumps in and is buzzes in by saying "Those swords must be cheap plastic material." Oh crap...again... The last time someone insulted Miyuki's swords as cheap... let's just say they ended up in an unnatural shape in the emergency room for a whole year... I grabbed my leather backpack and ran down the halls, past the rodent. I didn't want to be caught in the middle of THAT fight again.

"HEY! Dragon Lady!" I heard a shout in the cafeteria. Oh, great, more bugs. I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Expensive leather, don't touch." I ordered as I turned around and saw the skateboard guy with his helmet unbuckled on his head. "Woah, uptight." He grinned as he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards his table. I ripped my jacket out of his grasp and headed towards Aika's waving arm. "Don't touch me, I'm guessing the last time you washed your hands were last month." I rolled my eyes. He followed me to the table. Pulling up a chair, he straddle-sat down next to one of Aika's friends who whacked him really hard. I gave her a high five.

"Actually, I washed it the week before the week before."

"That's last month." I pointed out. "

Whatever, well I heard you know the goddess girl"

I narrowed my eyes. "Miyuki?"

He was swooning, as he said "Oh, yes, Miyuk 3" I could literally see hearts popping out of his eyes and a dreamy background behind him.

I turned away from his idioticness. It was making me lose my appetite.

"I have NOTHING to do with her," I lied, "Go away."

He laughed. "You are a terrible liar."

I balled my fist. I prided myself on my ability to lie.

"Your emphasis on 'NOTHING' kinda proved that you're lying I guess."

I inwardly growled. "That's not proof I'm lying," I bluffed.

"So, you guys just show up completely randomly... On the same day? And you happen to both be from Hollywood?"

"Leave me alone. I don't know her." I stood up, just to get away from him and at that point, Miyuki wrapped her arms around my neck/shoulders. Skateboard dude laughed, while I sat down again, and rubbed my temples. "You...are...an...idiot." I growled at myself. That made Miyuki laugh and the skateboard guy start mooning.

"Will you, the lovely goddess girl and the mighty trying-too-hard-to-be-American-by-ditching- class-and-skateboarding love bird couple leave this mortal, the ugly cast away orphan alone?" I asked as sincerely as possible. "Wait... Who's the ugly cast away orphan?" Miyuki and skateboard guy asked. "Me," I clarified. "Now leave me alone to eat lunch." skateboard guy had to be dumb and ask what lunch? So, of course, something happened *cough Miyuki told him I had no lunch cough* so that was how I got dragged into this awkward meeting of a really short pile of dirt (when I mean short, I mean as short as Miyuki's smallest sword) named Yagi or Yugi or something, 2 idiotic pigs did not bother to learn their names, and a girl named Tea.

Tea gave me her lunch and skateboard guy ran off with Miyuki, who apparently ran away from all her fanboys trying to swoon her and decided to find somewhere to eat privately...Now I'm finally alone and can enjoy my time wi-...Wait a minute,... where's Zekrom!? Oh crap... Skateboard dude...didn't come with him. I charged at the direction that he left earlier and ran through the halls searching for him. In my head, I was practically yelling 'oh crap' in my head repeatedly.

"So," The short son of a... forget it, I'll call him Dirt (because he looks like a pile of dirt to me...). "Why are you talking to me?" I asked. I'm sure I sounded like I was asking why he was even next to me in the first place.

"Do you know anything about this card game?" he asked, curiously. I glanced at him, and was about to tell him that no one plays a stupid card game anymore, but as soon as I looked at him, I felt the room spin. Everything got grey, and blacker, and blacker. Miyuki poked her head back in (I won't even try to think about how she popped up out of nowhere) , saying "Onee chan... a spirit."

But I already knew that.

And everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wing: Hi this is Wing and Claw~! We just wanted to let you know-**

**Claw: THAT WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR YUGIOH~! MWUHAHAHAH~!**

**Wing:...So, yeah, what she said...**

**Claw: MWUHAHAHAHA~!**

**Wing: I feel like I'm the cause of Claw's weird behavior...Anyways, hope you enjoy~! This chapter is really short so sorry about that ^_^'.**

***drags Claw out of the room***

Kaiba's POV

I had barely survived an attack from a mad (mad as in crazy and angry) Hollywood star. I was pissed off, and walking into a noisy classroom full of kids having lunch is not helping my mood. I saw that white haired freak step into the classroom. She pointed to the midget Yugi and the other Hollywood star, that kindergartener who is afraid of cooties, she fell to the ground. It didn't make a loud noise, but everyone stopped and stared.

She had her eyes widened in shock and was unconscious on the ground. Slowly, her eyes closed, but I felt even MORE pissed off, watching that scene. It had something to do with midget over there. Had she been put in a coma, like I had once been?

I stepped over there in several long strides, glanced down at her peaceful face and glared at Yugi. "What happened here?" Everyone snapped their heads towards the door. A teacher had come in to witness the scene. "I thought it was too quiet," He said disapprovingly. He glanced down at what's-her-face with shock. Apparently, she was one of his star students. "Oh, my," He shook his head while muttering, "Did she faint?"

Then all of hell broke loose.

"OH MY GOD! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING! GO GET LADY TSUNADE!" A girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail, whom I have never before seen, started yelling. Who is Lady Tsunade?

"HAHA BLACKY! TAKE THAT! AKAMARU MIGHT LIKE YOU BETTER, BUT YOU HAVE PROVED THAT I AM STRONGER!" A guy with face paint and a black jacket over his uniform screamed. He immediately got attacked by the blondey and the girl with a double asian-bun-like hairstyle...Wait a second... they're the people that BROKE MY FRIGGIN' BED BY FALLING OUT OF NOWHERE! Oh-kay... way too much emotional breakout there Seto, calm down. (breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out...okay...)

The weirdo group got around the kindergartener Hollywood star(not the girl with white gold-dipped hair. That one has a taste for blood. "Vegetarian" my ass, she's a friggin' cannibal.) and started whispering things. I caught, "Why... Not Michi... Someone drugged her..." Stuff like that getting passed around the group.

The English teacher man told everyone they needed to get her to the nurse's office. The girls tried to lift her (not the cannibalistic one, she just stood there watching -_-), but failed, and the boys were way too scared she might wake up in the middle of their arms... and I'm guessing she's just as bloodthirsty as Snow White when angered.

So somehow, all eyes fell on me.

"No." I said firmly. "I am NOT carrying her."

"Mr. Kaiba, the nurse's office is just down the hall." The English teacher insisted. "This will count for 75% of your grade."

"So, one English grade doesn't matter," In my head, I added 'Screw the grades, I have money'.

"Not in English, in the whole school. And, you will never graduate. Your grade has a chance of going global. And no one will buy your products again." Again I added in my head 'Screw the school and threats, I have authority' I was fighting a battle in my head. Business or pride? Business. Pride. Business. No, obviously pride. But, my pride is my business, so business.

Damn it all. I bent down and scooped her up from behind the knee and behind the neck. I almost dropped her, because when I turned around, all the girls from the weirdo group (aka the group that surrounding her earlier, not my fangirls, they were literally glaring holes of hell into the girl I was carrying) were giggling and all the boys were punching each other and smirking, and EVERYONE had their phone out. Including the teacher. In about 3 seconds, I heard lots of phone cameras snap pictures and everyone's fingers flew across the keyboards.

My phone vibrated for a minute straight from all the facebook and twitter posts. I never going to see the end to this am I...

I carried her into the hall. I could feel the lingering gazes from the room. Even worse, I saw other classroom doors open and staring. At a yard from the nurse's office, her eyes fluttered open, and I can't remember anything after that. Other than waking up in the nurse's office with a very big ice-pack, and even bigger bruises. Many in the shape of leather gloved fists. I had funny looking holes... like someone poked a lot of tiny spikes up my face.

I rolled my head to the side, and a split second later, I saw a leathered boot... containing sparkles... no bone white spikes covering the top of it. Guess I know where the funny holes came from.


	13. Chapter 13

**SRW:... Claw, you do the disclaimer.  
RZC: We don't own Pokemon, Naruto or Yugioh... the end. I'm lazy, and I love u readers, but suck it! *leaves the room*  
SRW: EHHHHH! Claw! Don't say that to the readers! Anyways, Michi and Miyuki will be more polite than Claw here when we do the next disclaimer. This chapter is really short due to us being busy with homework, so sorry. Until then, ciao~!**

Miyuki's pov

After Michi was carried out by the boy, I was shaking with laughter and I thought that my sides would explode! Reshi, who was hiding on my shoulder the whole time, he was also cracking up because we both knew what would happen when someone, specifically boys, was touching her too much...they might as well call their parents to prepare for a funeral for them. I'm not kidding at ALL. The last time a boy touched her, let's just say he ended up distorted for the rest of his life. 'Miyuki, I could say the same thing for you...' 'Reshi! Don't read my mind!' 'Hehehehehehe.'

After 10 min. Every ninja in the room was going crazy, from pacing to jabbering and the girls were hyperventilating because Michi didn't come back. I was going to point out that Kaiba wasn't back either, but that might give them the wrong idea...

The door creaked open and Michi came in. She hugged the girls and frowned at the boys. She slowly turned to me and I was rewarded with a blank stare. Like WTF WERE YOU DOING LEAVING ME ALONE WITH THAT THING! Kind of stare. But, it also had a mix of 'Oh, thank gods you were okay, you were alone with that thing (aka the short guy, spirit thing).' I rubbed the back of my hair nervously, apologetically.

To anyone who was just watching, they might be confused. A perfectly healthy, very strong girl with super strength and stone heart just fainted. Well, I wasn't just watching, so I knew. Michi happened to be deadly afraid of demons.

So afraid, that she fainted at the thought of a spirit, much less a demon. I saw everyone stare at the desk where midget and the weirdos sat.

Michi was done with the hugging scene and had approached her fears. "Tell me, are you a demon?" She was unable to hide the fear in her voice. "No, no no no. I'm extremely nice, seriously!" The short guy said. "No, not you dirt pile, or dirt lump... too short to be a pile. I'm talking to him." Michi was almost whispering and pointed at dirt lump's chest... no, the puzzle that hung at his chest.

Everyone at his table widened their eyes and looked at the short guy, then Michi, back to short guy, back to Michi. Apparently, no one has realized the other part of short guy.

He grabbed Michi by the arm, and instinctively, Michi pulled up her knee and BAM... kneed him where the sun don't shine. Some people made a sympathetic whimpering noise, and some laughed. Michi, for once in her life, was scared. Her eyes were wide in alarm and she shivered like she was dumped in ice.

There were flashes of light no one else can see, and up stood a new guy. Slightly taller, a more mature look. His eyes shone with deep experience and contrasted to his youthful, baby-ish counterpart. He was kind of cute compared to all the guys I've seen so far. *blush* 'Ohhh Yuki-chan has a crush~!' Reshi sang through our telepathy link. 'Cork it puffball!'

Michi was not so impressed. She was a bulldozer, she vibrated so much. She extended a shaking hand and tapped the fingertips to Mr. Spirit's head. She let out a little yelp and glanced around the room. Her eyes lingering a little longer on the open windows and pushing doors. The other guy (aka the 'demon' one) spoke. His voice was deep, ancient, like a king.

"Well, that was interesting," he muttered

"You MONSTER!" Michi hissed. "He just wanted to WIN."

"He was being too cruel and heartless. He needed a lesson."

"I hate him, but... that's just how you evil, nasty mummies do things!"

*Pause* Okay, let me explain to you on what is going. Michi and I have this special ability to see into people's thoughts and memories by touching their head... So I think she saw something that he did to someone and is mad at him about it...yea...UNPAUSE.

Michi was trying move away from the multi-colored porcupine ho-...Oops uh-um...hobo but he kept on walking towards her. Poor Onee-chan,...Oooh, there's a red button on the ground, wonder what it does. So, like any other person, I picked it up and pressed the button.

There were flashes of light and Michi screaming "NONONONONONONO!".

And there stood taller Yugi and not-so-tall-Yugi.

The End.

**SRW: Sorry for the short chapter. We'll try to update as soon as possible. Oh, and we have reviews, finally~! Thank you guests for reviewing~!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys~! This is Wing and Claw~! We just wanted to tell you that we've been kinda busy and we won't be able to update as much. Sorry for the inconvenience. Ciao~! **

Joey's POV

So, there are two girls, a very beautiful, snowy goddess and the other is a very leather covered kind of girl. The kind of leather on a sexy motorcyclist girl. Except sexy motorcyclist girls showed more legs. And more cleavage. Hehehe... (perverted thoughts).

The thing is, one of them sent the money-bags to the nurses office, I've never been able to land a punch on his filthy face, much less insert holes through his chin... Man, I've got to get those spiky boots, for men of course.

The other just separated Yami's spirit from Yugi's body. Freakin' creepy by the way... and for your information, I was hiding behind a wall in the hallway and no I'm not a stalker...I think...

"NONONONONONONONONONONONO!" The motorcyclist screamed.

"Gosh, Onee-chan, calm down," The other one chided, waving her free hand up and down as if petting a...dog... *tick mark*. At that moment, Yami and Yugi were have a stare down contest with each other. It was just weird.

"Oh my gods, I haven't tested that out yet! MIYUKI YOU DARE TOUCH MY INVENTIONS AGAIN? YOU ARE GROUNDED!" Motorcycle chick screams.

" Bu-but Oneeeee-chaaaaaan~ *que the teary eyes, puppy dog face plus sparkles and sniffles*" My heart flutters and if that was me, I would have not only un-ground her, but buy her anything she wants and do anything and... yeah, you get the idea.

But, the sister was well above that. "You are to go home and stay there except for school."

That was when the sister whispered something. I swear it was "What home?" But, that can't be right. They're from Hollywood! There's one thing that I know now, I suck at reading lips. The motor-hotty must of heard because she paused and whipped her head around. The other super-beautiful-girl-who-fell-from-heaven-like-an-angel lady also looked at me... Don't tell me that I just said that out loud...Somehow, I had a bad feeling about them right now.

"What happened?" Yami-Yugi asked. That made both the girls snap out of their evil state.

"What the hell. Is that what I think that is... is that a-" Money-bag's voice sounded from the hall. He was bandaged and had an ice pack pressed against his forehead, which failed to hide a throbbing blue-green bump. 'HAHAHAHAHA! Money-bags got owned by a girl( I think )!...Too bad I wasn't able to do that to him...'

I never knew what he thought 'it' was because he was interrupted by the angel's voice. "HE'S SO SHORT!" Yami-Yugi's vein popped out and a sweatdrop trickled cartoony-like down his face. Poor Yugi was sulking in a corner because of that, because... well...he's already shorter than Yami-Yugi.

She reached into a black leather backpack that lied on the ground, while the other hollywood chick was scolding her, but the goddess didn't listen.

She pulled a big, black remote and pressed a button on it. The remote buzzed and shot a laser-red light out of itself and hit Yami. The laser stopped, and Yami grew. He grew and grew and grew. He was about 230 cm when he stopped. Yami was towering over EVERYTHING (except the lockers of course) and was just standing there dumbfounded. Yugi was trying his best not to freak out, but he did... and accidentally hit his head into a locker... As for the Money-bags, he stood there with his oh-so-irritating pose, with wide eyes and a gaping, not to mention swollen, mouth. That was the only thing off about him. So the first thing that I thought was, 'Wow, today's a crazy day'.

Both girls sucked in breath and the one with darker hair blurted out "Good time to back up slowly out of the room... Then run..."

"Yep. That's a brilliant idea right now Onee-chan."

So they did. I ran to catch them as soon as the door closed, but they weren't in the hall... No one can run that fast... right?

THE END


	15. Chapter 15

**Wing: Hi guys~! Claw and I managed to upload today. However, I doubt we'll be able to update for awhile...**

**Claw:...What she said.**

**Wing: Well then~! I have brought Michi and Miyuki today to do the disclaimers~!**

**Michi: Wing and Claw do not own Naruto**

**Miyuki: Yu-Gi-Oh~!**

**Michi: *twitch* or Pokemon-**

**Miyuki: They only own the plot, Michi and Miyuki~!**

**Michi:...You just talked in third person Yuki...**

**Wing: Until next time~!**

3rd POV

With the twins~

They ran quickly through the open doors of Domino High, stopping in the middle of Domino Square, breathing heavily. They stood near the fountain and Reshi was rubbing against Miyuki as if nothing happened. Zek perched on Michi's shoulder and licked Michi's face. People nearby gave them looks, wondering why weird colored hair girls weren't in school. Well, the direction was mostly at Miyuki, of course.

"O-nee-chan. L-let's not do. that. again." Miyuki said as she gasped out every single word and finally collapsed from exhaustion.

"Easy. For you. To say. Baka," Michi retorted, also gasping from the lack of air. They both sat down at the edge of the fountain. Finally they were both able to catch their breath and closely observed their surroundings.

"Michi-kun, I'm not sure what that is," Miyuki said, pointing to a huge building.

"That is a bank. It's where you get money." Michi rolled her eyes and started walking, "Don't worry about it. I already opened an account, and got a lot of money when you were gone flirting with that police officer."

"Well... how did you make that money, Onee-chan?" Miyuki pondered, trailing behind her searching sister. Then froze, "WHO IN THE WORLD SAID I WAS FLIRTING WITH A POLICE!?" Michi, being herself, ignored the question completely.

"Can you believe they buy dead crystals? Even those worthless ones that died from me weeding them? The ones that I don't even want to live are worth like $1,000. US dollars! That's basically ¥80,000!"

"US dollars? Is that a lot?"

"A lot for those common ones that have 0 worth. I have like 1,500 of those. That's $1,500,000 for dead, useless weeds, aka ¥120246745.5!" Michi said.

"Um... so how much money do we have? Also,... why in the world did you just say something sooo... exact?"

"We have... A lot..."

Michi stopped abruptly in front of a small apartment. "No" She decided.

"Um, Onee-chan?"

"Just looking for an apartment that's worth living in, buying."

"Okay, then can I live in my own house? Or choose one far far faaar away from the pollution? Please." Miyuki begged with her all-too-cute-puppy/dog-eyes attack which happened to be unnecessary at this moment...

"Um, sure... call me if you need help. Here's my credit card." Michi handed a small, plastic card to the platinum haired girl who was just bursting with happiness.

"YAY~ Arigato Oneeeee-chaann~ I luuvv yoooouuuuu~" Miyuki cried out as she ran away to find a house.

"Stay out of trouble and don't catch any attention!" Michi yelled back.

~20 minutes later~

Michi was crunching on a subway footlong italian BLT sandwich in her new suite.

"Onee-chan, I'm back!" Miyuki chirped through the hallway, after finally locating Michi with her necklace.

"What? Already?" Michi stopped chewing and gave the rest of the sandwich, which was about 3" long, to a mini Zek.  
"Yep!" Miyuki pulled out the credit card and a piece of paper with her cursive writing that said :  
Price of my house/island/spa/private beach/ 5 star resort (aka world's expensive piece of land and building) : ¥80164497000000000

and handed it to Michi. "Let me go help you find a good house!"

"I already found one, Yuki. Why do you think you're in a building with me sitting in a couch lazing around?" Michi rolled her eyes as she pointed out that fact.

"Ooh, ooh, let me see!" Miyuki jumped up and down.

"Not yet, you are in trouble young lady!" Michi pulled Miyuki's arm towards a building with a lot of flat-screened boards that flashed images.

"Why?" Miyuki asked with curiosity, as well as Reshi, on why her sister was... mad as hell...no worse, actually...

"Cuz THAT!" Michi flashed an angry finger at a huge screen (a sign saying With HD! on the side)

'Today, a young lady of about 16 just bought the most expensive island as well as the 5 star resort and spa that has everything a person could wish for!'

"Heheh..." Miyuki rubbed her hands and fiddled her thumbs nervously as she watched this.

"What happened to staying out of trouble?" Michi stomped out of the store furiously.

"I'm not in trouble!" Miyuki protested.

"Huh, yeah, sure... You-"

"Ugh, gross, what is that?" Miyuki interrupted. She was indicating a big pile of run down cement and chipping wood. In the back was a very large, stinky landfill.

Michi laughed "It doesn't matter what it is... It matters what it will be!"

"Oh... No... Michi, please oh please tell me you are NOT thinking of what I think you are thinking of!" Miyuki wailed.

Michi held up a peace sign with her right hand. "2 options... you can help, or you can go away. If you choose to go away, then you will have no access to your mansion... you forgot that it's my credit card that you bought that thing with... 'oh..but Michi? Where do I sleep?' you will ask... heheheh here... Your choice!"

Miyuki immediately ran towards the landfill, plugging her nose along the way, and stood there.

"Onee-chan, where do I start?" Miyuki asked with desperate eyes. Reshi was on the verge of dying, as he was coughing with his hands attached to his wings clutching to his gold ringed throat.

"You can start by putting on these gloves and moving the trash to the nearest landfill... official landfill."

Miyuki reluctantly picked up one of piece of dirt. "HAHAHAHAHA! COME ON! USE YOUR HEAD! OR YOUR CRYSTAL!" Michi called from somewhere above Miyuki's head. Miyuki's neck snapped up and saw Michi on top of a larger version of Zek, waving 2 grey crystal above her head one on each hand. The trash shook and attempted to lift off. Miyuki laughed and hopped on Reshi. She too waved 2 crystals that she took out from her special cube and the landfill obeyed both of the girls motions. The area was isolated, so people weren't able to see them perform this.

After piling the trashed backyard into an official landfill, Michi and Miyuki began using a bit of their power to grow plants and trees.

"Did you know, that this was just $100?" Michi pointed out. Miyuki just stared.

"Is that a lot? Gosh, you HAVE to stop using U.S. money. NO ONE ELSE IN THE WORLD USES THAT!" Miyuki said stubbornly.

"That's cheap compared to yours..." Michi snapped. She returned to growing a tree, about 20 feet taller than the rest of the trees.

"You're still mad about that?" Miyuki asked, using her super cute puppy face.  
Michi rolled her eyes.

"Duh. Isn't it obvious by now, Yuki. I told you to NOT attract attention, which I think is impossible for you, considering who you are..." Michi trailed off as she remembered her childhood with Miyuki being constantly watched from her...stalkers...

"Okay, I'm sorry, but-" Miyuki started to say.

"-whoa what the?" Michi interrupted. She pointed past the trees, adding, "That is a lot of land!"

The twins flew over and observed the large, flat plain ahead of them. "Huh, I just got a great idea!" Michi said, smiling.

"Me too! The subway sandwhiches have extra tomatoes on them!" Miyuki exclaimed.

Michi rolled her eyes and shooed her off. "Go get some food, I bet you are starving."

1h later

"Hey Onee-chan. I'm back!" Miyuki burst through a nearby foliage and stopped in her tracks, making look like she was posing as if she were in the middle of walking.

In front of her, Michi was floating above the ground with a very big, white building in front of her. She was holding a paint roller and a paint tray filled with a light cream-white.

"Whoa onee-chan. Where the heck did that come from?" Miyuki wondered.

"I built it. Don't worry, its more earthquake safe than most of these buildings around. And fire proof too." Michi pointed out.

"Well, it's more than three quarters the size of my resort... That's big..." Miyuki said. "And it looks so... White."

"Cream," Michi argued,

"It's white!"

"Agree to disagree"

"What in the holy name of kami?" Ayame blurted out, poking her head from under some tall trees.

"What are you doing here?" Michi growled. Her good mood had disappeared. See, Michi's a person who is one way with her family and another way with her "friends". Michi's so... real with Miyuki and with others... she just doesn't want to be hurt.

"Michi! Where am I? I got lost, and I saw this floating cloak, and I thought 'Hey! That's Michi, right?' and I came here... wow. This place is so big... I almost expected it to be like the dump outside!" said Ayame.

"Okay... that's nice. Can you a) help us or b) go away and don't tell a soul?" Michi resumed painting as if she expected Ayame to leave.

"How can I help?"

Michi almost dropped her paint. "What? You want to help?"

Ayame smirked. "What? I'm not as lazy as you think."

Michi tossed Ayame a paint brush and Zek with a paint bucket in his mouth flew over and beckoned her onto his back.

Miyuki stood there staring as Michi painted the 2nd coat in about 3 seconds. Everyone sipped some lemonade as they waited for the coat to dry. When it did, Ayame hopped on Zek and held to brush to the wall as Zek zoomed around the building, only stopping when Ayame had to re-dip the brush. When that was done. Michi pulled back the tape around some windowsills to help them not get paint on, revealing purple windowsills lined with gold curtains. Peeking in, Miyuki and Ayame saw the inside was complete. Michi did a quick tour.

Each room had a nice, peaceful, cool color ranging from "Crystal Waters Blue" to "Eucalyptus Green". They all had gold curtains, queen sized beds, and deep, purple sills. When the lights were on, or when it was day, the ceilings had clouds, lazily floating across the room, and when everyone laid down on the bed, the clouds floated down onto their nose and it was so awesome! Michi always had a thing about the sky... she hates flying, though. Then, apparently at night, the clouds turned black, covered the ceiling and stars twinkled above. Sometimes, when it's not raining, you can make the roof open up. All the floors above you move and you can watch the night sky.

The hallways were covered with a fluffy, red carpet, but the ceilings and walls were a shiny, reflective, gold, mirror-like substance. The hallways were pretty cool, but her bedroom was way cooler. It was all black with glowing neon splatter painted all over. Red, purple, blue, it was overwhelming at first. If you look at it too long, it'll make your head spin like crazy. That was what happened with Ayame, and the result was her fainting on the ground.

"Michi... HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU FINISH THIS SO FAST!?" Ayame cried out in despair, dropping dramatically on her knees and gripping the ground with her hands. This went unnoticed by the Akiyama twins, who were leaning against the door to observe the handy work. Ayame rose up, her face shadowed by her bangs, which didn't get unnoticed.

"Michi Michiko Akiyama," She growled. Michi's eyes flashed dangerously at Ayame while Miyuki stiffened, they were expecting Ayame to lash out at them but instead, the opposite happened," please oh please oh PLEASE! Let me stay in your house! I'm begging you!"  
Michi, being the cold person to non-relatives, did the same thing she did when it came to this.

"No," Michi said in her blunt tone, that made Ayame burst into fake tears. Miyuki was standing there with a nervous look, knowing very well what was gonna happen next. Ayame turned to Miyuki with her puppy eyes, but the platinum-gold haired girl was unphased.

"Yuki-chan. Can I sleep at your house? I bet it's very very pretty." Ayame said, putting a lot of emphasis on the second 'very'. Miyuki was shaking under her friend's stare and finally decided to do what was right... Make up a lie...

"What are you talking about Aya-chan? My house is much smaller than this and can only fit Reshi and I." Miyuki said in her acting voice, which could have fooled anyone, but not Michi. The said darker haired twin pulled out a piece of paper that she had printed out, and on it was the bird's eye view of Miyuki's island and not to mention some mainland connected to a bridge. On it was a white and sandy-brown castle like building with smaller buildings scattered in the back of the castle. Ayame saw this and her eyes bulged out of her head from shock.

"...M-Miyuki-kun... I DEMAND THAT I WILL SLEEP AT YOUR PLACE!" Ayame yelled at the poor girl. However, just like Michi...

"No."

Ayame fell into a spiral of despair as her best friend stared indifferently at her.

"So, how was school?" Michi asked, attempting to change the subject. Luckily, Ayame took the bait, but her response wasn't the one the twins wanted to hear.

"Oh, nothing really. We just showed a bunch of people our skills. It's really shocking really. They don't know how to use chakra. Do you...guys?" Ayame trailed off when she noticed her friends weren't there but in front of her were to dust clouds that looked like there was a stampede.  
With the twins~  
In their head, they could only think of the same thing: 'We're screwed!'


	16. Chapter 16

Heyheyhey! It's RoaringZekClaws. And I'm supposed to do the disclaimer. Yaa... We don't own nothing

Wingsan: It's anything.

..anything related to Naruto and Yugi-oh, and Pokémon. Imma leave.

Wing: Get back here! You didn't tell goodbye properly! Hey, don't you ignore me Claw! Get back here!

Wing, don't be a gooey chocolate chip cookie. (I don't own Psych no mater how much I want to, but if i do, the show would be a really bad...)

Wing:...Fine I'll do it...Cia-

**I forgot to mention that we deleted the prologue due to what Wing calls: "technical difficulties" and what I call: IT SUCKS.**

Wing: Yeah, that. Ciao!

Miyuki's POV.

Michi ran right beside me. We were speeding faster than cars. I can hear her thoughts as clearly as if they were my own. Which they were. She was saying 'crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap!' and I was thinking, 'crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap!'

As soon as we got to the school (which was pretty fast because Michi doesn't live too far away) it was... mahem to say the least.

Shino was surrounded by tons of bugs, beetles, etc. Wherever he walked, you can hear high-pitched screaming... from both girls and boys.

There was Lee, trying to make a move with 1/2 the girls, who all looked at him, made a face and ran from his eyebrows.

Then Kankuro was sitting absentmindedly in the shade with his puppets under his palms. He was resting his hands on them, making the people nearby shudder and back up slowly, but as soon as he looked at them, they froze and turned blue.

Gaara was also minding his own business... on a cloud of sand. People were just running from him. I know about his tough childhood, so I think that really hurt him. I saw the sand inching towards some people's ankles.

Hinata was hiding in a dark corner, I'm sure someone made a move on her earlier. She's pretty.

Temari was standing next to a pile of unconscious guys with her giant fan over her shoulders. Ouch. Those guys should not have said hi.

Neji was also hanging out in a corner, but he had a vein popping from his head. Then I knew why. Some guy passed him and tossed him a handful of dirt. "Hey! Look! I'm disrespecting the Earth! You better fix it's boo-boo. Kiss the dirt, Hippie!" Another came up to Neji and pointed above his head. "A double rainbow!" screamed the bully. Neji didn't glance up. The guys laughed and yelped, "Don't wanna look at the double rainbow? Too intense you long haired freak?" Neji's arm twitched. Just in time, Michi was next to him, grabbing his hand before he can knock them out. She glared at the bullies. That sent them running.

She stood in the middle of the yard, grabbed a crystal and threw it up. As it shimmered, all the yelling decreased. All eyes watched the crystals like tigers watched their prey.

As the crystal fell next to Michi's spiked boots, some idiots started walking forward. When they saw her leathered shoes. They stopped, looked at her face, and ran away.

Michi took a breath and announced: "Okay, everyone! These people are... foreign and they... are subject to some experiments that give them super powers. And they are really strong, so I suggest you don't mess with them. Or else. But, there's no reason to be scared... oh wait there is. Just..."

"...Be nice?" I offered. All eyes turned from Michi to me. The guys instantly nodded their heads and backed off while the girls scoffed. I couldn't but wonder why people acted like this around me the WHOLE time. Then, Michi and I split up to try to explain to the ninjas to be a little more traditional in this time. The crowd followed the crystal and started fighting over it as soon as Michi was about a yard away.

After we manage to reincarnate the guys Tenten knocked out and dragged Gaara down from his sand cloud and sent him to make sense *cough I took care of Gaara cough*, we finally breathed.

"How did you know the crystal would catch their attention?" I asked after Michi had retrieved it. It took 4 almost dead bodies of guys and a whole lot of talking to Michi's girl friends, all for a shiny crystal.

"Simple," said Michi as she held up the crystal., "It's worth money. I could have thrown a quarter and it would have worked. I'm not sure how quarters are in Japan, though. I know it works in America."

"Okay, if you say so."

That ended the 1st day of school.

As soon as we get to Michi's home, 2nd building that is not hidden behind the trees, Shikamaru is passed out on the couch. Michi starts freaking out (a.k.a. cracking her knuckles and flexing her kicking leg) Ayame kicks back with him while everyone else raids the fridge and explores their love/hate of soda. I think I will shake up that can of Sprite and let Gaara open it up in his face for making me go through the trouble of saving about ten people from him today.

I go outside and see that Michi is installing a tall iron fence around the second building she built. "What's that?" I wondered. Michi turns around and tells me that she made an apartment building. "Mansions eat money like chimps eat bananas. I need a way to make up the money so I made an apartment building.

"What about your own house? Don't you need a fence too?" I pointed out

"The trees are my fence. Now lets kick them out and help make my pool, garden, and whatever else you want this to include. It is your second house after all. For you, the apartment is off limits."

I smiled, but noticed a piece of paper sticking out her left pocket. I made a snatch for it and opened it up. "Room service?!" I exclaim. When Michi stares at me, I add, "A hotel has room service, not an apartment!"

Michi rolls her eyes. "Every apartment needs something that will appeal to the public. I think room service, pool, bar, and clean up crew will be appealing."

I gawked at her, "Michi, listen to me. Hotel. Not. Apartment."

Michi just glared at me, making me shy and drop the topic.

But, I guess she was right. As soon as we finished the fence, rooms and hired workers, paid well above minimum wage fyi, it was night. And by night, we had 20 more people living in the apartment. Of course, they thought it was a hotel at first... but as soon as they found out about the fair price and that it was an apartment with too much stuff, they rented/bought a room.

The apartments were far less... exotic. The rugs lining the halls were blue, and the rooms were painted a 5% cool grey. The apts. did not have the fun rooms. No clouds on the ceilings. No rooms painted baby green by day and grew a dark and twisted vine-ly patterns by night. No rooms that were dark grey, but by night the walls shone with red "eyes"... nothing fun, but the windows around the hall were just as big, the rooms were just as big. The windows in the room were big as well. The beds were queen sized.

Thus, Michi and I went to bed happy... almost (also fyi, we went to our respected new homes)

12:00 a.m.

"MIYUKI PLEASE LET US INTO YOUR HOUSE FOR THIS ONE NIGHT!" a chorus of voices rang through my closed windows. I pulled my pillows over my head to try to stiffen out the voices, but they seemed to scream twice as loud.

"MIYUKI?"

In frustration, Michi must have sent them to my house for shelter or else they never could have found me. Reshi whimpered in a protesting manner. He had roared and roared, his voice hoarse, but the annoying ninjas would not go away.

I threw back the covers, unwillingly feeling the icy chill of the midnight air. 12:01 a.m. (though I unlatched and threw open the window, the wind cut into my skin, past my flesh and blew through my bones as if they were hollow. I shivered as I poked my head out. My hair was tousled by the wind and I could not see, the air outside blew back against my eyelids. As I closed them, I felt my body toppling over. Dammit! I was sleepy!

"ARGH WHAT?!" I screamed. I was prepared to add something else, but looking down at the shivering, homeless bunch... I almost was tempted to let them in. But my imagination wandered. In my mind's eye, I saw myself with bags around my red/ purple/ gold eyes. I tried to block out the noise of Ino screaming, Lee running, and as I turned around to try to get in a more comfortable position, I saw a pile of bugs sleeping on my pillow. Thanks a lot Shino. Tenten and Ayame are screaming at Shino's bugs... Choji is wrecking my kitchen. Kankuro's doll hanging right above me, gusts of wind coming from Temari's fan, Akamaru barking at Reshi and etc. (not to mention boys drooling all over me and probably peeking at me when I take a bath...).

I shivered as that vision came to a close. So, this is what I decided.

The only people who I didn't mind were Gaara, Shikamaru , Hinata and Neji. They were standing there being normal so I finally decided that they were the only ones coming in. I glared at the group under my sleepy, deadly eyes. I walked (stumbled) over to their direction and pulled the people that I listed with me and lifted us all over my gold gates and into my house (fyi I had white wings that could be summoned anytime when I want to fly, but I prefer riding on Reshi). I looked at them and they all thanked me with starry eyes... well...only Hinata. I led them to their rooms, which were outside of my castle near the beach (my land had various houses outside of the castle for guests and tourists). I returned to my room flying on Reshi after dispelling my wings. I was preparing to go back to bed, but it seemed like the Goddess loved me so much, that they wanted me to die and meet them...)

Unfortunately, those that I listed happen to be the least loud and annoying. And the torture of screaming goes on. Sometime around 2:00, some screaming stopped. I only heard voices of Kiba, Lee, Choji. And buzzing... lots and lots of buzzing. I think Shino was there too. Good thing that I used my chakra to place an unbreakable force field so that nothing could get in without my permission. Michi must have caved and let the girls stay. At around 4:00, I finally managed to get a wink of sleep. When my alarm came off, it seemed like I've been asleep for 5 seconds before I was jolted awake.

I waltzed (stumbled) into my kitchen that was in my botanical garden (that was right next to my room) and pulled out a gold edged, porcelain mug filled with hot coffee. This was my first time trying coffee, so I did what any other person would do. I drank the whole cup in one gulp and it tasted bitter, but at least it made me wide awake... and when I mean wide awake, I was shaking and running on the top floor of my home.

After everyone has been prepared for school, I took Reshi and the others almost had to swim, but Michi had sent them to my island on 2 solar powered choppers. One of the choppers was gone, though. I bet the other people took it to Michi's or somewhere.

When I got to school, Michi was there as well as everyone else. Although, the guys had red marks all over their face (except for Neji, Shikamaru and Gaara). Shino had icicles hanging from his chin to make it look like a goatee. What in the world happened?

Michi looked perfectly normal except her hair was slightly curled, not her usual fluff. When Michi is emotionally unbalanced, her thick hair thinnens and kind of flattens out. I think it looks cute, but it's so... "not Michi". I've never had situations so bad her hair would curl, though.

"What happened?" I asked Ino.

She shrugged, "I don't know. When I was persistent enough, she let me and Temari and Tenten and Ayame into her house and let us sleep in two of her guest rooms..."

I turned to Kiba. "What the hell happened to your face?" I asked.

He shuddered. "Well, we snuck into her house... but as soon as I shut my eyes, I wake up all squished in this shower with everyone else, except Shino. there wasn't a bug in sight until I opened the freezer. Shino was all stuffed in with his bugs almost decomposing him. It was disgusting. God, that Michi is evil. EVIIIILLL!" I blankly stared at him and I could've sworn he muttered 'But your kinda scary, too... putting a force field around your land...'

So with that, I went to class almost half asleep. At P.E, the teacher announced that we were going to wrestle. I saw Michi breathing deeply on the chair next to me. Asleep. Too bad. It would have been funny to see her crack her knuckles and smirk sending the rest of the girls running and hiding in the corner.

As we waited while the teacher explained the rules, I talked to Yugi and Joey. (I finally learned their names!) "Where's Atem? Or should I say Yami?" I asked them. I knew his name, since I can read people's minds... and souls...

"Who?" Joey asked and stared at me, creepily. For some reason, I think I need to add him to my list of idiots in my notebook...Actually, I'll put him under the list of perverts that I started when I was 4... Anyways, from looking at his eyes, I knew that he knew which person I meant, but didn't want to answer.

Then, I saw a floating porcupine behind the bleachers. Actually, just the top of the porcupine. Just the spikes. I can guess what the porcupine is floating on...But why would a porcupine be gold, red and black? I was so curious that I walked away from the two boys and climbed on the bleachers to where the porcupine was silently. I reached out to touch, but I was kinda scared that I might get a quill stuck in my hand, but I touched it anyways. Surprisingly it was soft and... human? I poked at it and then tugged on it, hard... The "porcupine" jumped up to reveal a face with crimson eyes glaring daggers at me. First thought in my head: 'Ohh, I'm dead meat. But hey, he's cute~ *imaginary drool*'

Yugi and Joey instantly went in front of the porcupine head which I'm guessing was Yami...

"I'm sorry Akiyama-san, but we can't let you approach Yami/the Pharaoh." They both talked in unison that Mr. Porcupine-Head and I backed away from them a bit. '...Wait... what's a pharaoh? I swear I heard Mom mention that before but... I think I forgot...' So I did what any girl would have done~.

"...What's a pharaoh?" They (including Yami) echoed simultaneously. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO A PHARAOH IS!?" I stared at them surprised out of my mind and stumbled back a bit.

"Shut the fuck up!" Michi screamed. I think I'm pretty cranky when I don't get enough sleep, but it seems that Michi's more cranky... that's strange because she always stays up super late and wakes up at two a.m. or something. She must have been sooooo tired. I think that having boys remotely within a 200 mile radius of her room scared the heck out of her.

"Onee-chan~. Don't say words like that in public." I added darkly at the end

I could already tell that she was going to say something about the Kazekage tower episode, so I quickly added, "At least not in public in front of the teacher..."

She fell down from exhaustion and began sleeping again. Kaiba, which I have no clue on where he came from, was going to grab his water bottle and she almost fell into him. He dodged out of the way and snickered. As he was walking back, she fell stuck out her foot and he almost fell next to her. That woke her up fast. She jumped up and ran towards the group of girls stretching in the corner. Kaiba caught himself... gracefully almost... and walked towards the group of guys stretching.

Michi fell back and walked towards me. "So...*yawn* What were you guys ... *yaaaaaaaawn* talking about?" She muttered. She was faint from that "long" sentence and steadied herself upon me.

"A pharaoh... *yawn*" Yawning is contagious. And it makes me feel so sleepy. I think the last thing I remember is toppling backwards with Michi following me down.

The End.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi peeps~! My friend and I are in a hurry so we just wanted to add this new chapter after...a long wait...Anyways gotta go! Hope you enjoy Ciao~! -SRW**

Yami's POV

I looked at the two girls that fell flat on the ground...asleep...

"Man, that is so sexy!" Joey blurted out. I rolled my eyes. It was the second time Michi had passed out this day, that I know of so far. I really wonder how she could sleep through all the racket. As for Miyuki, that was really unexpected. She seemed pretty hyper to me...

I walked closer to the two girls on the floor, as well as Joey, Yugi and the weird people that seemed to be the source of the weird things happening at the school. I stretched my back only to stop midway, realizing that I had just walked out of my hiding spot. Luckily, no one noticed an overly large spiky-headed, tri-colored pharaoh walking out of the benches. Joey and Yugi seemed to have noticed as well and pushed me away from the girls and back under the benches.

Then, my two friends proceeded to the girls again. As soon as both of them bent down a centimeter, there was a BOOM and they both crashed violently against the wall. I blinked from my spot under a bench and saw Michi posing with her fist dangling in mid air. She dropped down her hand yawned. The teacher called her over to wrestle at that moment. As she got into the middle of the padded floor, I averted my attention to Miyuki. She stirred in her slumber and turned over a little. I looked at her and the only thing came up to my mind 'How in the world could she sleep through that?!'

I heard a shout and a thud. BOOM! Kaiba just threw down someone hard on the floor of the gym. Unfortunately, that was surprisingly Michi. The floor actually shook from the impact as Kaiba calmly walked out of the platform. I think he didn't see Miyuki, cause he stepped on her.

Miyuki seemed cranky. I think she had zero sleep, even if her hair is perfect. Hollywood stars. I guess they can do stuff like that. As I was saying, she had zero sleep and was so cranky. Him stepping on her only made it worse. She woke up and sent him a glare that would have sent most people straight to hell... actually, further down hell itself. For a second, I thought a tiny drop of sweat trickle down his temple, but it wasn't there when I looked again. Must have been my imagination. He scowled. "Damn. My feet touched filth. You aren't even fit to touch my toes, stinking cat. She glared at him worse. And the bell, signifying that school ended rung. Everyone else left, leaving the two girls, and even if no one saw... me.

Miyuki proceeded to me, after pulling herself off the ground. The white-haired girl casually climbed up the bleachers and told the teacher, who was looking at her with a curious face, that she forgot something. The teacher walked out of the gym after that and left the door open. Michi bent over and wordlessly clicked a few buttons on her cellphone. A beam of white blasted at me from it and I felt numb, but I heard a crunches and squishes. I think my organs and bones were being changed around. -_-' disgusting...

When the light left me, I was no longer 230 or so cm but more of 180, or 183. Something around that. I crawled out from under the bleachers, relieved.

No one noticed three people left when only two had been in.

THE END


End file.
